Cuando vi que eras mi luz
by Malixnox
Summary: Una historia llena de acción y misterio con un toque de romance, aventuras y desventuras para hacer una historia peculiar quizás pero que podría resultarte interesante - IchigoxRukia
1. Chapter 1

Cuando vi que eras mi luz.

Por alguna razón después de salvar a Rukia de ser ejecutada y Aizen hiciese su movida, mostrase a algunos de sus esbirros y tuviésemos enfrentamientos Rukia, Renji, Byakuga, Matsumoto y Toshiro terminaron viviendo en el mundo humano, todos excepto Byakuga van a clases conmigo, ¿Cómo terminaron en el mismo salón que yo?, Toshiro parece un niño, Matsumoto mayor, Renji y Rukia si aparentan mi edad pero, ese enano y esa mujer tan madura y dotada, no lo comprendo, no sé que ando viendo en clases pero ese pensamiento tan tonto me tiene distraído aparte de eso, creí que a Rukia le molestaría estar en otro cuerpo artificial, en el anterior se quejaba mucho, Byakuga no se en que ocupa su tiempo cuando todos vamos a clases, está bastante mal humorado, me rio a veces solo pensando que seguro vino obligado, hahaha.

¿¡Kurosaki de qué se ríe!?

Me levanté al oír mi nombre rápidamente.

¡Yo no me reía sensei!

Siéntese entonces.

Eso fue raro... Ya reírse en clases va en contra de algo, huh... Debo admitir que tenerlos en el mundo humano es agradable, se pasan buenos ratos, pero... Me he percatado de que están siendo muy cuidadoso, como si supiesen algo, deben ser asuntos de la sociedad de alma, seguro no me dirán, le preguntaré a Urahara, no sé si me diga pero no pierdo nada preguntándole.

Al salir de clases les dije que iba a ver a Urahara, que los veía luego, Renji insistió en venir conmigo, tuve que dejarlo venir, en la tienda estaba Yonuichi, pero en forma humana, eso me extrañó, Renji le dijo a Urahara que quería elevar su poder y preguntas de ese tipo, el rió y le dijo:

- Ve al sótano, prueba jugar con los niños.  
- No jodas, ¿Por qué debería?  
- Solo prueba, Yonuichi ve con ellos, asegúrate de que no lo maten.  
- Claro, te veo abajo Renji.  
- ¿Matarme?, no creo que de ninguna manera ellos...  
- Solo ve, ah y no tengas miedo de usar tu Bankai, mejor úsalo, lo vas a necesitar.

Renji bajo, no vi a los niños, supongo que estaban adentro y Yonuichi los hizo bajar con ella, aproveché ese momento para preguntarle a Urahara lo que me molestaba.

- Urahara, ¿Hay algún tipo de amenaza de Aizen?, digo una señal, un indicio de donde va a atacar.  
- No que yo sepa, no, de hecho no, los planes de Aizen siguen siendo un misterio, hemos visto a ese espada de cabello azul, intimidó con el Zero, con Aizen e Ichimaru, pero no sabemos que se proponía, ¿Por qué?  
- Siento a todos tensos de alguna manera, incluso a ti, te siento como si algo de molestase, el hecho que Yonuichi estuviese en forma humana me extrañó bastante.  
- La verdad es que cuando Aizen, Grimjow y Gin Ichimaru aparecieron, nos puso nerviosos, todos acudimos a ponernos frente a él, los vizards, los shinigamis que andaban en el mundo humanos tus amigos y yo nos encontramos frente a el, hubo un detalle que algunos shinigamis, el líder de los vizard y yo notamos algo, un detalle tan poco llamativo que no me extraña que pocos los hayamos notado...  
- ¿Qué?  
- Aizen en el momento exacto en el que sacaste tu máscara de Hollow sonrió, pareciera como si quisiese ocultar, pero el éxtasis de alegría al verte en esa forma fue mayor a su resistencia por demostrarlo, Ichigo... El quiere algo contigo, eso puso alerta al de los shinigamis que lo notó, es por eso que tienes a 2 capitanes acá, con uno sería suficiente si es solo por estar preventivamente, más que suficiente, pero ya notando que Aizen tiene asuntos contigo, todos estamos conscientes de tu alto nivel de poder y tus habilidades, lo que nos preocupa más el que Aizen busque algo contigo, a parte esa corta batalla contra Grimjow que armaste, recibiste 2 Zeros con tu cuerpo y pareciese que los absorbiste o no que no recibiste daño alguno, no se si los demás lo notaron pero ese hecho me ha molestado bastante, a demás ellos solo atacaron a lo lejos, luego se fueron, me tiene molestando qué era lo que estaban haciendo acá, no creo que Aizen y sus esbirros sean del tipo que pierde el tiempo...  
Me puse algo tenso oyendo a Urahara, me quedé callado un momento, me despedí pero me retuvo un momento más para decirme:  
- Creo que no lo has notado y me extraña, pero hay una presión espiritual muy pesada, como de Hollow pero distinta, como superior en todo el pueblo, no logro descifrar su procedencia, pero estoy trabajando en ello, pero tú que eres sensible a eso, bueno quizás haz estado distraído o estresado, no te preocupes demasiado, ya lo resolveré.

Byakuga salió por la entrada de la tiende de Urahara, nosotros discutíamos frente a ella.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, tus acciones deliberadas e impulsivas me tienen pasando tiempos en este mundo tan ordinario.

¿¡Mis acciones!? O sea que…

Byakuga se fue sin prestarle atención a mis palabras

No le prestes atención, está molesto.

¿Qué hace acá?

Ah cuando andan en la escuela viene hacía acá, no lo admite pero le gustó mucho el té del mundo humano, lo llamé para discutir algo con el y claro le ofrecí té, me di cuenta de su expresión de asombro que le gustó y pues viene todos los días.

Eso responde mi duda de qué hacía cuando estábamos en clases.

Bueno Ichigo, dejemos esta conversación, tómalo con calma ya veremos qué sucederá.

Me despedí y fui a casa, mis hermanas haciendo ruido al igual que mi padre, comimos en nuestro tradicional griterío y desorden familiar, es molesto, pero de alguna manera me hace feliz esta escena, subí a mi habitación, estaba Rukia, quien claro sigue viviendo en mi habitación, se vería melancólica viendo el paisaje nocturno, la empujo como para llamar su atención y ella voltea.

Oh, Ighigo, no te oí entrar.

Si, te veías pensativa.

Pues ando algo preocupada por algo.

Si es esa extraña presencia o de el interés de Aizen por mí, ya hablé con Urahara, entiendo que los demás no me hayan dicho, no nos conocemos tanto, pero me molesta que tú no me hayas dicho.

Perdona, no quería preocuparte…

Puso una cara aún más melancólica, llegaba hasta ser linda.

Ya, no le prestes atención muévete para acostarme.

Ella seguía sentada en mi cama pero más pegada a la pared así podía yo acostarme.

¿Y qué hicieron luego de clases?

Nada realmente, ya llevamos un tiempo acá pero siguen entusiasmados probando cosas del mundo humano, creo que si el capitán general los viese los regañaría severamente.

Hahaha, quizás, no lo sé realmente, no conozco muy bien al viejo Yamamoto, no debo caerle demasiado bien, irrumpí en el seireitei, destruí muchas cosas, dejé en malas condiciones a varios capitanes, tenientes y personas en general, haha, creo que debe tenerme algo de rabia.

No lo creo, es estricto pero es una buena persona a demás…

¿A demás?

Rukia se acostó sobre mi pecho, me ruboricé, simplemente no lo esperaba, se aferro un poco de mi camisa, tenía mis manos tras mi cabeza, las moví y acaricié su cabeza.

Pues a demás… Si no lo hubieses hecho yo no estaría aquí, creo que ya lo dije antes, pero gracias Ichigo, se que fue arriesgado.

Hahaha, ¿Qué pasa?, te quejaste cuando te salvé, haha, nah, no te preocupes, lo hice porque quería, no pienses que me debes algo ni nada, aunque si extraño el especio en mi armario, haha.

Idiota, ¿Té molesta que duerma en tu casa?

No, tu presencia es agradable, no te preocupes.

Me alegro de oír eso.

Parecía sonreír con su cara contra mi ropa, no sabría decirlo, pero creo que sí.

Aún así, sigues están melancólica Rukia, ¿Sucede algo a demás de el interés de Aizen en mi y esa presencia poderosa de procedencia dudosa?

No, solo… Estoy preocupada por ti…

Hahaha, soy mucho más fuerte que tu tonta, seguro hasta más que Aizen y si no tenemos a muchos aliados acá.

Entiendo eso pero… Simplemente estoy preocupada.

No pasa nada.

Estuvimos un rato así, ella acostada en mi pecho aferrada a mi camisa y yo acariciando su cabello, en algún momento nos quedamos dormidos, me levanté, la vi aún en mi pecho, no tuve la fuerza como para levantarme y despertarla, puede ser regañona y molesta pero se ve tan linda mientras duerme, estaba viendo por la ventana mientras esperaba que ella despertara, al rato lo hizo, balbuceaba que se yo que.

Babeaste mi camisa.

¿Eeeeh?, ¿Cuándo me quedé dormida?, ¿Cuánto llevas despierto viéndome con tus ojos lascivos?

Ella estaba ruborizada.

Erm… En la noche y ¿Cómo que lascivos? Y llevo un rato despierto, no te levantabas, duermes mucho.

¡C-cállate!

Se fue corriendo roja como un tomate, que tonta, regresó al cuarto y se tiró por la ventana, me extrañó pero luego una de mis hermanas vino corriendo,

¡Ichiin!, ¡Estoy seguro que la vi Kuchiki estaba aquí!

No, no lo estaba.

¿De verdad?, si, debió haber sido mi imaginación.

Que mente tan fácil de engañar, salí como normalmente, iba camino a clases, Rukia estaba abajo con su sonrisa exagerada que usa en este mundo, me molesta esa sonrisa fingida.

Ichigoooo ~, vamos se hace tarde.

¡Ya voy maldita sea!

De alguna forma sin previo aviso, un hueco en el cielo se abrió y algo cayó hacía mi rápidamente, mi cuerpo humano es algo lento, no creo que lo pudiese esquivar, pero salté cuanto pude, no puedo sacar mi alma por mí mismo y de poder si la saco, mi cuerpo quedaría tirado en el suelo y sería triturado, mierda, estoy jodido…

Rukia logra empujarme quedando casi donde impactó lo que había caído, no la tocó pero el impacto y los escombros volando la hicieron salir volando hacía una pared, el golpe parecía ser fuerte, fui a socorrerla, a decía muy débilmente, que corriese, yo me reí, ¿Quién cree que soy yo?, le pregunté donde estaba su guante, ella lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo puso, desprendió mi alma y pues volteé a ver qué era lo que cayó, asumí que era un ser vivo, pero no, era una máscara de Hollow bastante grande, rota, supongo que se partió al caer, es extraño, volví a mi cuerpo y llevé a Rukia con Urahara, me pareció mejor a llevarla con mi padre, no sé si el cuerpo artificial se le dañaría y Urahara tendría que darle otro, no lo pensé demasiado solo corro desesperadamente, al llegar Urahara le revisó, le puso algunas vendas y me encargó que la cuidase, debo encargarme de que descanse y de cambiar sus vendajes en la noche todos los días, la llevé cargada a mi casa, estaba pensando que excusa dar si había alguien allí pero no fue necesario, la pude subir, creo que no había nadie y si lo había no me vieron pasar, una simple casualidad posiblemente, me la paso en problemas con seres superiores, fantasmas, monstruos, que se yo, alguna vez debo ser afortunado, haha, la acosté en mi cama, puse las vendas que me dio Urahara cerca de la cama y la dejé dormir, me acosté en el suelo, a pensar el ¿Por qué de la máscara?, no puedo simplemente pensar que es una casualidad, vamos, las cosas no funcionan así, al menos no para mí, eso lo mandó Aizen quizás, no, si está interesado en mi no creo que quiera matarme, le di muchas vueltas, no logré comprenderlo, Rukia se despertó estaba algo confusa, ya era de noche.

¿Qué nos atacó?

Nadie, fue una máscara de un Hollow gigante que cayó del cielo, le dije a Urahara que la revisase, quizás mañana sepa algo.

¿Estás bien?

Claro, no recibí daño alguno, estoy mucho mejor de lo que estás tú.

Me alegro mucho.

Sonrió pero no esas sonrisas que usa en este mundo que me molestan, no… Era esas sonrisas calidad, era una bella imagen la que ella proyectaba.

Urahara me encargó que descansaras, ah y que cambiase tus vendajes en la noche, ya está oscuro no se qué horas sean pero deja te los cambio.

¡Espera!, ando vendada por debajo de mi pecho… No quiero que tu… Me veas…

Esas palabras sonaron hasta tiernas, no sé, me sentí avergonzado yo y no era el que iba a estar desnudo.

Dame la espalda, quítate la ropa dándome la espalda, te vendaré así, solo que tendrás que ayudarme a vendarte en frente, ¿Té parece?

Si…

Seguía algo apenada, pero comprendía la situación, ambos nos sentamos en mi cama y ella se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa, entre los 2 le quitamos los vendajes, le puse los más fáciles, uno en su cuello, uno en su brazo derecho, tocaba en el pecho, no era exactamente en su busco pero si pegado, pasé mis manos lentamente tratando de no incomodarla frente suyo, ella respiraba nerviosa, me sentí tentado, soy un chico después de todo, a ver ese delicado cuerpo desnudo, por supuesto no lo hice, pero si quería, la terminé de vendar y sentí el deseo de besarla en sus hombros desnudos, ya mi fuerza de voluntad se había ido al no ver sus pechos, la besé delicadamente, ella gimió de sorpresa, se ruborizó bastante.

¿Qué haces Ichigo?

Seguí besando su hombro y luego pasé a su cuello, ella respiraba agitadamente, no encontré resistencia, me era muy placentero, besé su espalda y volví a su cuello, me dejé llevar por mis instintos, no sé si sentirme orgulloso por eso, pero lo estoy disfrutando, mordí su orejita, ella parecía disfrutarlo también, me detuve, si me quedaba un ápice de conciencia fue en ese momento, y le dije que se vistiese porque… Balbucee algo, ni yo mismo me comprendí, pero ella sí lo hizo y se puso la parte de arriba, aún sonrojada se sentó en la cama poniendo los pies en la alfombra, tenía que vendar su pierna izquierda, le quité la venda y se la cambié, acaricié sus piernas y las besé, fui subiendo por sus piernas, parece que mi fuerza de voluntad es poca el día de hoy, disfruté su rostro tan rojo, con los ojos cerrados y su mano como tapando sus labios, parecía no querer decir nada o quería tapar sus gestos, llegué hasta donde estaba la falda en caricias y besos, sentí como un instinto animal me dominaba, me detuve, ella parecía temerosa, la recosté en mi cama, le di un beso en la frente, pero… Vi esos labios que se esmeraba en tapar, quité su mano y le robé el aliento con mi boca, fue un beso no muy largo pero lo sentí apasionado, no dijimos nada por un rato, me levanté y me acosté en el suelo.

Descansa Rukia.

Si, buenas noches…

Yo lo disfruté ese momento intimo, pero no sé si ella lo hizo, al principio si, pero quizás fui un poco apresurado… Me dejé llevar.

Rukia…

¿Qué sucede Ichigo?

No, nada.

Soy un cobarde, tengo miedo de preguntar, ¡Vamos!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡Mierda solo pregúntale!, ¡Grítalo!, ¡Pero pregunta!, las palabras no salen de mi boca y en toda la noche no lo hicieron, me quedé dormido, al levantarme la mañana siguiente me sentí algo acelerado, quiero más de ella, mierda, mierda, basta, no puedo evitar pensar en si podré repetirlo esta noche cuando le cambie las vendas de nuevo.

¿Té sucede algo Ichigo?

No vi que habías despertado, no, solo pensaba, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Pues mejor, me duele menos, debo estar bien en una semana o menos.

Me alegro… Este acerca de anoche… Yo…

Mierda, no te detengas, no seas cobarde, dilo demonios, no importa que, solo di algo maldita sea.

¿Huh?

Yo… Perdona, creo que me dejé llevar… Perdona, lamento si no te gustó.

¿Tan difícil era?, mierda siento como si no pudiese conmigo, mi corazón late con demasiada velocidad.

No te preocupes Ichigo… Yo… Pues… Me gustó.

Se acostó de nuevo pero dándome la espalda, me sentí feliz.

Bueno, voy a la escuela, Yusu ni Karin entrarán, me aseguraré de eso, pero por si acaso deja la puerta con cerrojo, me llevo la llave, primera vez que la cargo conmigo, hahaha.

Qué tengas un buen día ~

Iba caminando hacía la escuela pero prefería tomar un desvío, me encontré con Byakuga, íbamos al mismo sitio, a ver a Urahara.

Hola Ichigo Kurosaki.

Hola Byakuga.

No sé el ambiente con él suele ser tenso, debo caerle mal, al llegar a la tienda de Urahara el abre la puerta.

Capitan Kushiki, como siempre bienv… ¿Ichigo tu también?, no me molesta tengo té para los 3, vengan, pasen.

Nos sentamos en una mesa con el, nos dio té y los bebimos.

Urahara, ¿Sabes algo de esa máscara?

¿Qué máscara?

Ah, nadie te dijo, ayer esto cayó del cielo e hirió a tu hermana, no te preocupes está bien, está reposando, yo mismo la revisé.

Abre una puerta de la habitación estaba esa máscara maltratada por la caída en el cuarto.

Pues no comprendo por qué cayó todavía, pero la estuve analizando y esta máscara no es normal, las máscaras de hollow al morir el hollow se parten y se vuelven polvo, esta es muy dura, aunque esté rota sigue habiendo resistido una caída muy grande, no es una máscara real de hollow, aunque está hecha de poder espiritual, nunca le perteneció a un hollow, pero no se para que la pudieron haber hecho.

Bueno si tu no lo has logrado averiguar supongo que no hay nada que hacer.

Tampoco he dicho que no tenga una idea de por qué cayó.

Habla.

Paciencia, tienes clases ¿No?

A quien le importa, dime.

Lo supuse, mi teoría es que esta máscara está hecha para que tú la absorbas, el poder espiritual que tiene es de hueco mundo, pero debe tener un propósito, no puede simplemente porque quisieron que cayese en ti, está hecha para que tu te hagas uno con ella, no sé qué pasará si la tocas, pero debe estar dentro de los planes de Aizen, por ahora solo la quiero mantener lejos de ti, así que por ahora ve a clases, si quieres venir después ya la habré movido.

Está bien, adiós a ambos.

Fui a clases, fue bastante aburrido, me encontré con Toshiro en la salida, me dijo que quería verme en privado, le dije que nos viéramos en el techo de la escuela en una hora, fui a casa y le dije a Rukia que me sacase el alma, iba a verme con Toshiro, dejé mi cuerpo en casa y fui a verlo.

Kurosaki, ¿Cómo se encuentra Kushiki?

Está bien, yo mismo la ando cuidando.

Me alegra oír eso, yo… Tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que algo te va a pasar, ten cuidado, quizás sea solo mi imaginación, pero siento que Aizen nos tiene bailando en sus manos.

Me he sentido incómodo desde ayer también, viste la máscara que cayó del cielo supongo.

No, no la he visto, supe del suceso pero no he ido a verla iré después de esto.

Bueno, Urahara compartió su teoría conmigo, tu eres un genio según dicen, quizás llegues a algo más concreto con él y Byakuga está allí también, quizás lo descifren del todo.

Iré yendo.

Adiós Toshiro.

Se ha hecho de noche, ando algo emocionado, quiero cambiarle las vendas de nuevo… Qué pensamientos los míos, iba riéndome por el camino y cayeron 2 luces del cuelo salté a un techo las luces hacía el techo frente al mio, eran 2 personas, no son 2 espadas uno con cabello rosado y lentes y otro como con un casco con cuernos partido a la mitad y como rayas bajo sus ojos de color verde, el de rosado se presentó.

Soy el gran Szayel Aporro Granz, un placer conocerte Ichigo Kurosaki, lamentándolo mucho carezco de tiempo para hablar, oh claro este sujeto poco hablador es Ulquiorra, ¡Ataca!

Ulquiorra me atacó tan veloz mente que no lo pude esquivar, ¿Qué mierda pasa tan de pronto?, me golpeó y me mandó a volar, mierda debo atacarlo yo.

¡Getsuga Tenshou!

Lo repelió con facilidad y me golpeó repetidamente pero evitaba darme un golpe crítico, ¡Mierda están jugando conmigo!, no puedo con su velocidad, no, si puedo, saqué mi máscara de hollow, pude con su velocidad y mis Getsuga Tenshou's les estaba costando más trabajo repelerlos, pero no es suficiente, solo me quedan unos segundos de hollow, ¿Qué dem… una luz azul llegó a mí, al tocarme se volvió roja y mi reiatsu negro, no entiendo que sucede pero me siento tan, pero tan poderoso, ataqué sin preocuparme por el tiempo, mis ataques eran exageradamente poderosos, pero sin darme cuenta mis manos estaban estirando y mis uñas crecían y parecían combinarse con mis dedos, para cuando me di cuenta mi cabello también estaba muy largo, ataqué con todo la agresividad que pude, ya ni pienso mis ataques solo debo matarlo, si, si, si, ¡Muere muerte muereee!

Ya es suficiente Ulquiorra vámonos.

Se fueron volando hacía un hueco en el cielo, corrí hacía ellos, pero Ulquiorra me lanzó un zero muy cargado y me lanzó al suelo, los malditos escaparon pero, ¡No!, ¡Tengo que matarlo! , ¡No!, ¡NOOOO!

Kurosaki-san deberías calmarte.

Era Urahara pero lo ataqué sin pensarlo, el me esquivó, hojas de sakura aparecieron frente a mí, me atacaron.

Senbonzakura.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhggg!

Grité desesperadamente y fui por el cuello de Byakuga.

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Mierda, este tipo, grité desesperadamente un gemido monstruoso, puse nervioso a Byakuga y escapé, no pudieron alcanzarme, se me partió la máscara corriendo, perdí el equilibrio y caí en algún sitio alejado, mierda, mierda no se qué pasó, pero se está haciendo tarde, me voy a casa, llamé a Urahara, le dije que mañana iba a verlo, que me explicase que pasó, insistió en que fuera ahora, no quise, quería descansar, estaba cansado, tengo muchas cosas que pensar, mañana hablaremos, de alguna manera lo convencí, fui a casa y fui a mi cuarto, entré en mi cuerpo sin ver nada más, me quité mi camisa y me iba a acostar y Rukia me estaba viendo, olvidé que ella estaba aquí.

¿Ichigo?

Perdona tuve una pelea con 2 espadas, escaparon y se me hizo tarde, perdona.

¿Estás bien?

Haha, claro, como si esos debiluchos pudiesen hacerme algo, oh mira la hora, aún no te cambio las vendas, que irresponsable, haha.

¿Seguro que estás bien?

Claro Rukia, tú me conoces, soy muy fuerte.

Ella me observaba con duda, preocupación, no lo sé, me acerqué a esa linda chica en mi cama y puse mi mano en su mejilla, la besé apasionadamente, la acaricié en las piernas, lo disfrutábamos, me puse a besar su cabeza, su frente y su cabello, ella besó mi pecho, se sentía muy bien, acaricié un poco su estómago bajo la ropa, subí poco a poco hasta que sentí sus vendas, mierda debo cambiarlas.

Espera, debo cambiarlas, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Ella se desvistió por arriba, mierda, estoy excitado, emocionado, agitado, quisiera ver su pecho desnudo, le cambié sus vendas como debía.

¿Te detuviste porque no te gusta mi cuerpo?

No… De hecho me gusta demasiado, me vuelve loco la dueña de ese cuerpo, esa niña de mal carácter tan encantadora en un cuerpo pequeño pero hermoso, ¿Cómo no me va a gustar semejante belleza?

Se da la vuelta aún desnuda en la parte de arriba.

¿Aún con mi busto tan pequeño?

Me embobé un momento, disfruté la vista…

Me gustas como eres, no te cambiaría nada, ese busto tu lo verás pequeño pero la dueña tiene un corazón muy grande, de alguna manera yo…

¿Tu?

Creo…

¿Crees?

Creo que me he ido enamorando de esa persona…

Hahaha, mierda mierda, estoy tan apenado, debo estar rojo, mierda mierda, no puedo pensar claramente, ella estaba calmada, ruborizada pero, soltó una sonrisa tan hermosa que… No pude, simplemente, no pude evitar el comerla a besos, nos besamos apasionadamente, nos abrazábamos, cuando tocaba su cuerpo, tuve el deseo de tocar ese busto que me tenía soñando, subí poco a poco por su estómago, las vendas de nuevo, me detuve.

Si esto llegase a mas, quizás se abran tus heridas, aunque mis deseos por comerme tu cuerpo precioso sean grandes, mi preocupación por ti es mayor, supongo que no es un "Creo que me he ido enamorando de esa persona…", no, yo se que la amo.

Ella estaba tan apenada, se movía tan intranquilamente, comencé a cambiar las vendas de sus piernas y le di un último beso en los labios, me acosté en el suelo.

Ichigo.

¿Sí?

¿Dormirías conmigo hoy?

S-Sí, c-claro.

Me fu a acostar con ella, ella cerró sus ojos tan plácidamente encima de mi pecho desnudo, lo besó un poco, fue muy placentero, su cabeza quedó recostada de mi pecho, yo la acaricié, estaba muy cansado me dormí al instante.

Me levanté temprano, pude salir de la cama sin despertarle, le dejé escrito "Voy a donde Urahara, te veo cuando termine… Espero terminar temprano con él, si es posible quisiese pasar el día contigo – Con amor Ichigo.

PD: Podrás ser sexy y hermosa, pero babeas al dormir, hahahaha".

Me dirigí hacía donde Urahara.

Continuará -


	2. Chapter 2

Camino a Urahara me puse nervioso, por alguna razón aceptó que yo me quedase en casa luego de un suceso como ese, puede ser que me quisiese dar un último momento de libertad, no sé, me armé un lío complicado en la cabeza, antes de que me diese cuenta ya estaba frente a la tienda de Urahara, para mi sorpresa estaban todos allí, Shinji con su grupo de Vizards, los Shinigamis y Urahara, sentí como todo tan tenso, me puse nervioso.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, como capitán de la escuadra 6 y parte de la nobleza Kushiki no puedo permitir que tus acciones queden impunes.  
- Calmate un momento Byakuga, Ichigo, ven a la tienda, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Bajamos hasta su campo gigantes o sótano.

- ¿Qué estoy buscando Urahara?  
- Lo que no está aquí.  
- Lo veo igual que siempre.  
- Bueh, supongo que sí, pero acá a pocos metros de donde está Toshiro puse la máscara gigante, ayer cuando sacaste tu máscara de hollow, esa máscara reaccionó y se desmaterializó, te encontramos porque seguí ese poder espiritual volando, Byakuga se enteró porque yo lo llamé, vimos como se volvió uno contigo, ese poder... Es poder de hollow, ya te lo había explicado, Shinji, explícale por qué no es bueno incluso para los mitad hollow como ustedes.  
- Ichigo, nosotros los vizards aunque usamos poderes de hollow, lo usamos con nuestro propio Reiatsu, incluso algunos podemos generar reiatsu de hollow, sigue estando en parámetros normales, pero absorber externamente es dar un paso a volverte mas hollow, eso todavía no es peligroso, si pasa una vez, si pasa seguido puedes terminar convertido en un hollow, por experiencia se que no pueden ser traídos de vuelta, he acabado con algunos de mis compañeros por eso, no es algo agradable, no quisiera pensar en quitarte la vida Ichigo.  
- Pero... Yo no... No, no sé cómo pasó...  
- Cuando estuve estudiando la máscara, estuve buscando a que reaccionaba, probé con varias cosas, pero parece que fue mandada para cuando sacaras tu máscara, quisiera probarlo de hecho, habemos muchos acá, podremos controlarte si te descontrolas, por si poco a poco, usa shumpo, algo de reiatsu, getsuga tenshous por favor, quisiera ver si reacciona solo con tus habilidad o con tu lado hollow.

Así lo hice, mucho rato, nada pasó.

- Usa tu bankai y sigue gastando reiatsu, puede ser para cuando uses grandes cantidades de poder también.

Tampoco pasó nada.

- Como suponía, todos quisiera que estuviesen pendientes, puede que esto se ponga feo, habemos muchos acá, no lo maten, supongo que entiendes Ichigo... Saca tu máscara.

Así lo hice, comencé bien, pero mi reiatsu comenzó a generar una presión espiritual en todo el entorno, se elevaba tan rápidamente que sentía como iba perdiendo el control de la misma, la presión que sentía era como la primera vez que estuve cerca de Kempachi Zaraki, cantidades obscenas y exageradas de reiatsu me dominaban, quizás no eran tantas pero... Me siento tan a gusto con este poder, tan fuerte, soy invencible... Necesito usar este poder.

- ¿Ichigo?  
- Urahara, ¿Te importa si... Como tu alma?

Ataqué a Urahara, siento hambre, quiero un alma poderosa, lo deseo, ¡Es mío!, recibí un golpe del bankai de Renji, ¿Cuando mierda lo sacó?

- ¡Maldito como te atreves!

Iba a por él ahora, no se solo quería comerme su alma, pero otra vez esas malditas hojas de sakura, volviéndose espadas...

- Sembonzakura Kageyoshi.  
-Hyorinmaru!

Me cortaron aunque no pareció hacerme mucho daño corrí en cuatro patas hacía Byakuga, ese maldito no me deja en paz y entonces me cayó un dragón de hielo encima, para cuando me lo quité estaba en como una ciudad y shinji frente mío.

- Perdona Ichigo pero debo calmarte.

Recibí ataques y ataques pero por más que los esquivase o atacase él nunca estaba donde yo lo veía.

- ¿¡Qué mierda pasa!?  
- Ah, este es mi bankai, primera vez que lo presencias.

Me atacó mucho rato, traté tanto de atacarlo, me cansé, creo que me desmayé, estaba exhausto.

Me levanté, estaba todo maltratado, todos discutiendo cerca mío, me levanté y Urahara me toca el hombro desde atrás.

- Parece que si tenía razón, quisiese buscar algo en tu cuerpo, quítate la ropa, no de hecho con solo la camisa debería ser suficiente.

Me desvestí la parte de arriba y Urahara empezó a ver mi cuerpo, giró alrededor mío y cuando vio mi espalda tocó cerca de mi cintura aproximadamente.

- Hey, ¿Qué haces Urahara?  
- No te has hecho un tatuaje en donde estoy tocando, ¿Cierto?  
- No.  
- Pues entonces es el estigma que estoy buscando, aquí es donde debe estar concentrando el poder hollow que absorbiste de la máscara gigante, parece que se extiende cada que usas tus poderes de hollow, supongo que la meta de Aizen es apoderarse de ti de alguna manera.  
- Urahara, pero ¿Por qué tanto interés en Ichigo?  
- Lo ignoro Toshiro, debe tener una razón.

Me percaté de que Urahara ocultaba algo, debe tener sus razones.

- Pues pienso que lo mejor es que vayas a donde el capitán Mayura en la sociedad de almas, tiene más recursos que yo en este mundo, si es posible que alguno lo lleve.  
- Si, yo lo llevo.  
- Gracias Renji, bueno Ichigo, supongo que entiendes la situación.  
- Si... Pero... ¿Podría irme mañana?, quisiese arreglar cosas antes de irme.  
- Claro, mañana te esperamos acá.  
- Bueh, me puedo ir tranquilo, con todos ustedes en el pueblo no creo que esté en peligro.  
- Ichigo Kurosaki, como capitán de la división 6 protegeré este pueblo como la sociedad de almas lo ordena.  
- Supongo que se puede confiar en alguien tan serio como tú, me voy, quisiese pensar un poco, supongo que pasaré una temporada con el capitán Mayura.

Iba caminando hacía casa, me fui temprano a donde Urahara parecía que ya era medio día, supongo que entre lo que pasé inconsciente, gastando poderes allá, peleándome con Shinji, si, debieron pasar varias horas, supongo que mis hermanas estarán en la escuela, mi padre debe seguir allí, supongo que debo hablar con él, lo conseguí afuera de nuestra casa fumando.

- ¿No lo habías dejado?  
- Haha... Supongo que sí, siempre tengo para el aniversario mortuorio de tu madre, Urahara me dijo que te ibas, no te preocupes yo inventaré algo a Yusu y Karin.  
- Supongo que sabes más de lo que aparentas.  
- Claro que si, fue un orgullo que heredases mi habilidad el Getsuga Tenshou, pero quería mantenerme retirado como shinigami y esperaba que nunca lo fueses o que sacases alguna de mis habilidades o las de tu madre a flote, supongo que era inevitable, está en tu sangre proteger al más débil, no podría estar más orgulloso.  
- Ha... Me vas a hacer llorar viejo, supongo que sabes que me voy y todo eso, los extrañaré en mi ausencia.  
- Me haré cargo de todo mientras, vuelve en una pieza o tu madre te dará una paliza, haha.  
- Por supuesto que regresaré en una pieza, ¿Quién crees que soy?  
- Eres mi hijo claro, no dudo de ti, igual me preocupo por ti.

Nos abrazamos y luego mi padre se fue, dijo que quería pasar un rato con Urahara, iba tiempo que no tenían una larga platica o algo así, quizás quería darme tiempo para ordenar mis ideas, es un idiota, pero es un gran padre, haha, subí las escaleras y fui a ver a Rukia, estaba sentada como esperando algo, quizás era yo, sonreí, cuando me vio también lo hizo.

- Hola Rukia, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Pues debo sanar pronto, ¿Te sucede algo?, pareces pensativo.  
- Si, déjame contarte lo que sucede.

Tardé un rato y le expliqué, parecía entenderlo todo hasta que terminé.

- Parece que no me podrás cambiar los vendajes, bueno, realmente puedo yo sola, solo que tu sabes... Preferiría que me los cambiases tu.

Estaba sentado a su lado, recostando mi cabeza de la pared, ella aún algo arropada en mis sábanas, recostada de la pared, era a gusto.

- Salgamos.  
- ¿Huh?, ¿Salir donde Ichigo?  
- No lo sé, mañana me voy, quisiera pasar este día contigo, vayamos a comer o algo.  
- Oh... Suena bien, deja me visto.  
- Claro, te espero afuera.

Estuve afuera un rato, se tomó su tiempo, mujer al fin, haha, supongo que le costaría vestirse con las vendas, anduve pensando que hacer, nunca he llevado a nadie a una cita... O sea, uno lo ve en las películas, pero, ¿Qué haremos?, puede ser una película, suena algo cliché pero, eso me da unas 2 horas en pensar que hacer luego, si, la llevaré al cine, allí estuve pensando que ver y tal, mientras tanto, me enteré después que mientras yo estaba feliz de salir con Rukia Aizen y sus esbirros estaban planeando algo.

- Gin, necesito un favor tuyo.  
- ¿Huh?, claro, ¿Qué necesita señor?  
- Según recuerdo eres amigo de la infancia de la teniente Matsumoto.  
- Si, es cierto.  
- Quisiera que fueras a hablar con ella en el mundo humano, mañana supongo que llevarán a Ichigo a la sociedad de almas, pero no puedo confirmarlo, mañana ve a hablar con ella, llévate a un espada contigo, que se quede oculto, si inicias combate que te ayude, si, un par de zeros y en el caos escapan, es así de simple.  
- Pues, si puedo, confío que ella no puede matarme, la ocasión pasada no pudo blandir su espada contra mí, ¿Qué quiere que le diga?  
- Es simple, solo dile que no lleven a Ichigo a la sociedad de almas en caso de que no lo hayan llevado.  
- Pero, no comprendo señor, ¿No era esa lo que queríamos?  
- Si, pero quiero sembrar la paranoia, si no lo han llevado van a pensar que es una trampa mía, por consiguiente si pensaron en dejárselo a Kizke Urahara para que lo estudie, lo mandarán y si ya lo mandaron caerán en la paranoia de que cometieron un error, el estrés mental los consumirá vivos, en ambos casos yo gano.  
- Bastante brillante señor, mañana procederé a eso entonces.

Rukia sale de la habitación, le propuse ir al cine, me sorprendí, ella nunca ha ido a uno, supongo que en la sociedad de almas no hay algo similar, le puse a escoger a ella, vio los carteles un rato.

- ¿De qué va esta?  
- Es sobre un mundo surreal dentro de un conejo lobo vampiro.  
- ¿Huh?, ¿Y esta?  
- Una comedia romántica.  
- ¿Esta?  
- Una película de acción.  
- ¿Esta?  
- Es un documental sobre unos negritos en algún país pobre que se andan muriendo de algo, no lo sé la verdad, pero ese tipo de portadas es lo mismo, una historia sobre gente muriéndose solo para que nos compadezcamos un rato y luego no le prestemos atención, me parece algo hipócrita, de ser posible no veamos esa.

- Oooh... ¿Y esta?  
- Es de superación personal creo.  
- Ninguna me gusta, ¿Cuál prefieres?  
- Pues, las comedias románticas no son mi estilo pero creo que es lo mejor para verlo con una chica, ¿Te parece?  
- Vamos entonces.

Compré las entradas, las bebidas y eso, pasamos a la sala, estaba algo vacía, supongo que sigue siendo temprano, escogimos un buen puesto, un poco atrás y hablamos un rato mientras comenzaba, luego de un rato comenzó, la trama era de lo más simple, la típica comedia romántica con un actor bien parecido, los clichés de siempre, Rukia parecía disfrutarla, bueno es su primera película en el cine, me hizo feliz ver su rostro sonriente y fascinado por la película, llegó un momento que solo me quedé viéndola y no le presté más atención a la película, me puse a detallar su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro, no se, me pareció particularmente hermoso, estaba concentrado en eso y ella voltea, me sorprendo y la veo sonrojada, ¿Qué pasó?, volteo a la pantalla y estaban los personajes de la película teniendo relaciones, claro no muy explícito, ellos en la cama besándose y tocándose, ese tipo de cosas, ella parece que se ruborizó al verla, debo admitir que yo también, la volteé a ver, ambos reímos, sentí la necesidad de tomar su mano, allí reposada en el asiento, puse mi mano sobre la suya y le sonreí, acerqué mi boca a su oído y le hablé en susurros.

- ¿Te gusta la película?  
- Si, está linda.  
- Me alegro.

Sonreí mas, la besé, fue un beso algo largo, fue apasionado, fue... Placentero quizás se quede corto, rico quizás, no tengo el adjetivo adecuado, es una lástima, acaricié su mejilla mientras la besé, luego seguimos viendo la película, nos agarramos de las manos mientras la veíamos, me puse a pensar a donde llevarla ahora, no puede ser algo muy movido, se le pueden abrir las heridas, a las chicas les gusta ir a comprar cosas, ¿No?, en el Centro comercial debe haber algo que le interese, si, aprovechamos y comemos allí, sí, eso es, la película terminó, la lleve tomados de la mano, estaba algo apenado de hacer eso, pero me gustaba, íbamos hablando de la película mientras caminábamos al Centro comercial más cercano, ya allí pues paseamos y vimos las cosas de las tiendas, se enamoró así tontamente de un suéter de panda, me vio con unos ojos de gato, meh, se lo terminé comprando, se lo puso de inmediato, me reí.

- Te ves bella, Rukia.  
- G-gracias.

Ocultó su cara en la capucha de panda, me reí y la abrace, levantándola.

- ¡Qué lindo panda!  
- ¡B-bájame!  
- Hahahaha, ¡mío mío mío!  
- ¡Y-ya bájame Ichigo!  
- Si me das un beso lo haré.  
- ¡I-idiota!  
- ¿Qué, no puedes?  
- N-no he d-dicho eso.

Nos besamos mientras la levantaba en mis brazos, la baje luego del beso y pues ambos teníamos hambre, decidimos comernos una pizza, fuimos a un sitio pequeño, de apariencia italiana dentro del centro comercial, pedimos una para los 2, hablamos durante la comida, éramos desastrosos, cuando nos reíamos nos manchábamos de pizza, cuando terminamos nos vimos y nos reímos el uno del otro, me limpia la cara con una servilleta, cuando ella termina empiezo a lamer su hermoso rostro, la limpio de pizza, ella se sonroja, se veía hermosa.

- I-i-idiota...  
- Haha, sabes rico.  
- ¡C-cállate!

Me reí un rato y salimos, fuimos a un parque, nos sentamos por allí, no lo se, unos columpios y hablamos por horas, sin darnos cuenta se hizo de noche, la tome de la mano y nos acuesto en el cielo, tenía su mano agarrada, acostados en el césped.

- ¿Te gustan las estrellas Rukia?  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Mira al cielo.

Ella se asombró un poco, el cielo era bastante estrellado las contemplamos por un rato tomados de mano, no dijimos mucho, yo andaba feliz, estaba junto a ella, luego de un rato regresamos a casa, yo la subo por la ventana, solo por si acaso no quería que subiese sola, se le podrían abrir las heridas, yo entro por la puerta y saludo a todos, subo a mi habitación, estaba sentada esperándome.

- Rukia.  
- ¿Qué sucede Ichigo?  
- Como voy a estar ausente una temporada quisiera preguntarte algo.  
- Claro, lo que quieras.  
- ¿Serías mi novia?  
- ¿Q-qué?  
- Pues no voy a estar y pues me he enamorado de ti, quiero irme y que seas mía y yo tuyo, no quisiera que te gustase otro en mi ausencia, pues, quisiera que fueras mi novia y ser feliz a tu lado.  
- E-esto es m-muy repentino.  
- Puedes pensarlo cuanto quieras, así me digas que no, no hubiese querido irme arrepintiéndote de no habértelo pedido.  
- P-pues... Me gustaría mucho serlo...

Corrí y la levanté abrazándola ella balbuceaba algo, quizás quería que la bajara, no me importa, estoy muy feliz, la bajé en mi cama y me pongo sobre ella, acaricio sus mejillas y beso su carita hermosa, voy hacía su orejita y le susurro.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto?  
- C-claro.  
- Te amo.

Pude ver como esa linda chica se ponía roja, no podía ni hablar, mordí un poco su orejita y seguí besando su cara, le doy un beso en los labios y le sonrío, me acuesto a su lado.

- Buenas noches.  
- B-buenas noches Ichigo.

La mañana siguiente me alisto, Rukia viene conmigo vamos a donde Urahara, estaban todos allí, me despido de todos, Renji y yo nos fuimos a la sociedad de almas.

Unas horas luego de irme Gin Ichimaru comunicó su mensaje a Matsumoto y se fue sin ser detectado, Urahara y los demás cayeron en ese estrés y paranoia, así me lo contó Rukia por teléfono, hablábamos casi todos los días, Mayura solo me hacía pruebas físicas, sacando mi sangre y viendo si en desgaste mi lado Hollow podía salir por si mismo, hasta ese día.

- Kurosaki, a partir de mañana voy a probarte en estado hollow unas pocas veces, voy a determinar cuanto avanza el estigma, si puedo matar su conexión contigo y cosas muy complejas como para un estúpido las comprenda.

El es bastante grosero con todo el mundo.

- Vale...

- Continuará -


	3. Chapter 3

Mayura me metió en una especie de edificio subterráneo, oscuro y deshabitado, vinieron algunos de sus subordinados encapuchados, su teniente que no es humano, no recuerdo su nombre, bajamos varios pisos y terminamos en como un campo pero podrido, el césped está muerto, igual que los árboles, es oscuro, se ve que murieron por no recibir ni luz ni agua, seguimos caminando, a medida que avanzamos veo esqueletos de animales y algunos humanos, otros de seres que desconozco, nadie me decía nada, solo caminábamos y caminábamos, llegamos a como una zona marcada con letras que soy incapaz de leer, kanjis, letras accidentales, símbolos.

- Llegamos.  
- ¿Qué es este lugar?  
- Es donde se prueban mis experimentos.  
- Pero, ¿Y esas escrituras?, ah, dejo que los estúpidos como tu prueben sus kidos o lo que sea que desarrollen acá, si mueren o causan destrozos acá no importa, yo pruebo a mis criaturas acá, no pierdo mi tiempo con cosas tontas como desarrollar kidos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.  
- Acá vamos a sacar mi lado hollow, ¿Cierto?  
- Si, ataquen.  
- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué?

Sus subordinados encapuchados se quitaron la capucha, eran seres alterados, tenían aras de Hollow, no me había fijado que sus dedos eran tan delgados hasta ahora, no, se andan volviendo garras.

- Ah, estos son experimentos que hice con hollows hace tiempo, son inútiles si los mando a atacar solo no me atacan a mí de resto destruyen propiedades, son inútiles, puedes matarlos, pero no te será fácil si no eres tan rápido como ellos.  
- No no, ¡Espera!

Me atacaron, los medio hollows esos, eran diferentes a los vizard solo por el hecho de que la boca de sus máscaras se abren y muerden, rugen como hollows, fue terriblemente rápido, eran más rápidos que el shumpo de los capitanes, los esquivaba pero lograban hacerme daños superficiales con sus garras, debo hacerlo, es la intención de esto, saqué mi máscara hollow, les pude llevar el paso y los atacaba, eran fuertes recibían mi espada con sus garras.

- ¡Tu idiota, arráncale la camisa!  
- ¿¡A qué te refieres!?  
- No estoy hablando contigo.

3 de los creo que eran 8 me atacaron la espalda, arrancaron mi camisa y algo de carne mierda, duele mucho, me estoy molestando, maldita sea, volví a sentirlo, esa sensación de poder, exceso de poder, me hice tan rápido, maté, 2 sin que pudieran reaccionar, tiré mi espada al suelo y rugí, quiero comerme a estas escorias, peleo con mis manos contra ellos, son como... Mi alimento, los desmembraba, les arrancaba sus partes para morderlas, no tenían un sabor que hubiese probado antes, eran como dulces pero sin el dulce, mi paladar saltaba de placer al morderlos, antes de darme cuenta ya me había consumido a 3 de ellos, quedaban otros 3, mas, mas de ese suculento y gratificante sabor.

- Nemu, hazlo.

No oí lo que dijo su teniente, solo lo que me lanzó, un rayo azul brillante, fue instantáneo lo repelí con mi mano, mi mano quedó impregnada de ese rayo me quedé viéndola, los otros 3 me atacaron, los golpee echándolos para atrás.

- ¿¡Mayura qué me hiciste!?  
- Hmm... Ese kido no funciona muy bien, puros estúpidos me rodean, ustedes 3, liberen su estúpida espada no sé cuando les dije que no la liberaran.

Los 3 sacaron sus espadas, llevábamos tiempo peleando con las manos, se movieron tan rápido como yo y las 3 cambiaron de forma al atacarme, una era similar al bankai de Renji, solo que esta era una serpiente de huesos completamente blanca, el otro una cosa como una serpiente toro pero con colmillos, el otro se le desvaneció y se le puso el cuerpo como una armadura de huesos, me atacaron yo bloqueé, pero el daño me impulsó hacía atrás, esos hijos de puta, me molesté, no sabía que tenía cuernos, de allí estaba cargando mucho reiatsu, los lancé hacía al serpiente minotauro, lo destroce en seco, los otros atacaron pero agarré al de la armadura y le atravieso el estómago con un golpe, lo muerdo del hombro y lo saboreo, ese rico sabor, lo devoré un poco antes de recibir un puño en mi rostro, agarre su brazo ese maldito, no era un puño era la serpiente de huesos, agarré a la puta serpiente y la partí con solo agarrarla, patético, no pude ni jalarla para destrozarlo, me moví velozmente y le golpeo en la cara, le atravesé el rostro, tan patético, lo agarro con mis garras y les arranco carne, la devoro, este sabor de nuevo.

- Bank... Jizo  
- ¿Qué?

El bankai de Mayura, ese bebé espeluznante, maldita escoria, no es nada para mi, lo golpee lo atravesé, no, metí mi brazo en su boca.

- ¡Aaaah, mierda, duele!

Saco mi brazo, pero veo salir humo de su boca, que mierda, lo ataco con un zero y lo atravieso, maldito, explotó, tanto humo, mierda me siento mal.

- ¡Mierdaaaa!, ¿!Qué puta estupidez es esta!?, ¡Maldición!  
- Capitán Mayura, lo lamento, el veneno me está afectando a mi también.  
- Que patético, ¿Cómo cree a esta escoria?

El pateaba a su teniente.

- Dah, tendré que gastar antídoto en ti.

Seguía pateando a su teniente, luego todo se hizo pesado, todo sucedía muy rápido, todo es negro...

- ¿!Ah!?  
- Ah despertaste.

Era la teniente.

Estaba detrás de un vidrio y yo en una cama.

- Ah la escoria despertó.  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Pues tu poder es infeccioso, consume el reiatsu del alrededor y tu solo piensas en alimentarte por lo que vi y el estigma se extendió, pues te dejaré encerrado aquí hasta que sepa que hacer contigo.  
- ¡Hey!, ¡No puedes dejarme aquí metido!, puedo partirlo cuando quiera.  
- Si quieres inténtalo, no me importa, este cuarto absorbe el reiatsu, se puede salir con fuerza bruta o habilidades especiales, que se yo, creo que solo Kempachi Zaraki saldría golpeando las paredes o el vidrio, no es como si me importa, luego veré qué hacer contigo.  
- ¡Espera!  
- ¿Hmm...?  
- ¿Podría hacer una llamada al menos?  
- Hmm... Supongo, Nemu tráele al estúpido un teléfono para su cuarto, no quiero que moleste mas con otras llamadas.  
- A la orden amor.

Al rato lo trae un teléfono celular con un cargador, lo pasan por una puerta pequeña y también comida, una vez allí puse el teléfono y la comida en una mesa en la habitación, la habitación solo tiene una mesa, bueno mas que una mesa es un escritorio, una cama y un vidrio en la pared, quizás bajo la cama halla algo, pero no veo la necesidad de revisar, comí y luego conecté el teléfono, la teniente estaba afuera.

- ¿Cómo llamo al mundo humano?  
- Solo puedes llamar a ciertos teléfonos, supongo que Kizque Urahara debe tener uno de esos, ah, al capitán Kushiki y al Hitsugaya también, no sé si sus subordinados tengan, pero te puedo dar el número de ellos, dame un momento para pedirlos.  
- Si, por favor.

Se fue un momento y regresó, me pasó los números por la puerta pequeña de la puerta y se sentó de nuevo al otro lado de la ventana.

- Gracias.  
- Un placer.  
- ¿Te ordenaron quedarte acá?  
- Si, pero me voy en un rato, el capitán Mayura solo me dijo que te observara, si te quedabas calmado me podría ir, creo que ya lo estas, supongo que me puedo ir, saludos.  
- Adiós.

Marqué a Toshiro, Byakuga no creo que me preste atención.

- ¿Hola, Toshiro?  
- ¿Quién es?  
- Ichigo Kurosaki.  
- Oh, Kurosaki, ¿Cómo estás?  
- Atrapado, aburrido supongo, ¿Podrías buscar a Rukia?, quisiera tener su número y el de Urahara también.  
- Ah claro, estoy con ellos ahora, estamos reunidos hablando sobre algo.

Me dio sus números y me dijo que llamase dentro de una hora, por suerte el celular este tiene reloj, acá no hay ventanas hacía el exterior y no hay relojes, no sabría qué hora es, me acosté a pensar mi situación, ¿Debería tratar de escapar?, debe haber una manera, podría esperar pacientemente pero ese sujeto seguro hasta se olvidará de mi y me quedaré aquí pudriendome, mierda, estuve en esos pensamientos hasta que paso la hora, ¿Quién debería llamar primero?, no se ni por qué lo pregunto, la extraño mucho, la llamaré primero.

- ¿Hola?  
- ¿Ichigo?  
- Si, soy yo.  
- ¡Oh qué bien!, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Donde andas?  
- Bueno, ando atrapado en un cuarto que sella mi reiatsu y no puedo salir, supongo que más o menos bien.  
- Supongo que el capitán Mayura debe tener sus razones.  
- Es un imbécil, pero supongo que si, por cierto, ¿Por qué estaban reunidos?, ¿Pasó algo?  
- Pues...  
- Anda, dime...  
- Pues Gin Ichimaru vino y le dijo a Matsumoto que no te lleváramos a la sociedad de almas y pues no sabemos si solo nos quiso hacer dudar de nuestra decisión de mandarte allá o significa que Gin Ichimaru pudiese estar de nuestro lado, desde que vino hay un estrés, todos están tensos y pues no sabemos qué piensa Aizen.  
- Ya veo, suena mal eso, bueno, deberían no pensarlo demasiado, ya me mandaron y no me pueden traer de vuelta, ni yo mismo se donde estoy, hahaha.  
- Bueno, me tranquiliza saber que estas a salvo.  
- Si, pero yo si estoy preocupado por ti.  
- Que lindo, na, estaré bien, somos varios acá, no te preocupes.  
- Prométeme que si estas en peligro me llamarás.  
- Pero si estas encerrado.  
- Prométemelo.  
- Uhh... Lo prometo.  
- Siempre que me necesites estaré para ti.  
- Me hace feliz oírte decir eso, pero no quiero que te pase nada tampoco.  
- Por favor, soy un monstruo, un súper hollow, shinigami y hasta tengo bankai, no creo que me maten fácilmente, a demás, ya te he salvado antes.  
- Hahaha, espero que nos veamos pronto.  
- Si, también te extraño, espero que vallamos pronto a un lago, acá en la sociedad de almas, Matsumoto me lo comentó, me dijo algo como "Si tuviese un hombre en mi vida, que me ame quisiera que me llevase para el lago fuera del Seiretei, el lago de las luciérnagas rojas, dicen que son tan raras y lindas, quiero ir, Ichigo, llévame", por su puesto me negué pero quisiera llevarte.  
- No he oído de ese lugar pero me encantaría ir contigo.  
- ¿Quieres oír algo importante?  
- Si, por supuesto.  
- Te amo ~  
- ¡I-i-idiota!  
- ¿Por qué?, ¿No te hace feliz oír eso?  
- ¡No, no es eso!, es que... Lo traes tan de repente, me, no se...

Se oía tan apenada.

- Haha, tranquila linda, te veré pronto espero, cuídate.  
- Si... Tu también, por favor.  
- Te llamo mañana.  
- Hasta mañana entonces.

Me acosté a dormir, no es como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer, al día siguiente, la teniente Nemu está afuera, observándome, soy una rata de laboratorio al parecer, dah, ya estaba mi comida allí, la tomé y comí, me llamaron al celular ese, que raro que suene, no creo que sea Rukia, no, no quiero que lo sea.

- ¿Hola?  
- Kurosaki, bueeeenas ~  
- Oh, hola Urahara, se me pasó llamarte ayer, ¿Cómo estás?  
- Oh bien, supongo que Kushiki ya te puso al día con lo que ocurre acá.  
- Si.  
- Bueno, no debes preocuparte, déjame que yo me ocupe de lo que pasa acá, tu trata de quitarte ese estigma.  
- Confío en ti Urahara.  
- Déjamelo a mi, tranquilo, adiós.

Colgó y retomé mi comida, me ejercité un rato, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, en la noche llamé a Rukia, hablamos un rato, estuve uno 4 días, hasta que la noche del cuarto día llamé a Rukia y no me respondió, me preocupé, llamé a Urahara, Byakuga, al final solo Toshiro me respondió.

- ¿¡Qué sucede Toshiro!?  
- Pues... Creo que nos vamos a morir todos... Hahaha... No es ni cómico, pero me siento tan impotente, ya que estas allí, dile a alguien que mande refuerzos a Karacura, no creo que pueda levantarme y solo veo en pie al capitán Kushiki, no está protegiendo a todos el solo, no creo que resista mucho tiempo, mierda no debería perder mi tiempo hablando, soy un capitán también.  
- ¡Espera!, ¡Toshiro, Toshiro!

Ya había colgado, le grité al teléfono.

- ¡Teniente!  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Alguien derrotó a todos en Karakura, manden refuerzos, avisen a alguien.  
- Le diré a mi capitán.

Se fue y regresó al rato.

- ¿Y entonces?  
- Pues el capitán general Yamamoto le dijo al capitán Mayura que mandaría a 3 capitanes para responder al ataque y a varios tenientes.  
- ¡No será suficiente!, si derrotaron a todos allá, posiblemente a los Vizzards y a Urahara, deben ser tipos duros.  
- Quizás, pero eso dijo el capitán general.  
- ¡Maldita sea!, déjame salir.  
- No puedo hacer eso.  
- ¡Déjame salir!

Estuve golpeando la ventana con fuerza, estaba preocupado, molesto, indignado, era muy dura la maldita ventana, no puedo usar mi reiatsu acá, mi espada no responde a mi llamado, no sé donde está, desesperadamente recurrí a mi último recurso, tratar de sacar mi máscara, debe poderse, ese poder de por si está sellado, a menos que lo libere, así lo hice, instantáneamente destrocé la pared, rugí llamando a mi espada, vino a mí al instante, tenía hambre, pero necesito ir a ayudarlos, parece que me he vuelto más alto, salí volando por el seiretei buscando por donde se iban los 3 capitanes a Karakura, vi a Kempachi entrando a un portal, yo andaba volando alto, asumí que ese era y entré como si fuese un meteorito cayendo, Kempachi, Sajin y no se su nombre pero el que usa una capa de flores encima de su traje de capitán, Shunsui creo que es, no me importa, me vieron con asombro, yo llegué a Karakura instantáneo, estaba lleno de hollow's, 2 espadas entre ellos, grité, rugí más bien tan fuerte, todo se silenció y me vieron, era Ulquiorra y uno que no había visto antes, gordo y grande.

- Yammy, vámonos.  
- ¿Qué mierda Ulquiorra?  
- Esto no estaba en los planes de Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki debería estar en la sociedad de almas, vamos.  
- Bah, vamos.

No se que decían, ellos corrieron luego de murmurar, yo empecé a comer Hollows, cuando me di cuenta, los hollows se habían ido, ¿Donde mierda se fueron miles de escorias como esas?, Daaah, eran alimento, pozo mi vista sobre el suelo, veo a Byakuga herido superficialmente igual que Urahara, Toshiro estaba lleno de sangre, Matsumoto estaba... Oh... Estaba decapitada, nah, es ser lindo con eso, parece que la tiraron al suelo y le pisaron la cabeza, esa imagen me entristeció, empecé a bajar y me estaba molestando, voy a matarlos...

- ¡Iré al mundo hollow y los mataré a todos!, ¡Ábrete puerta de mierda!

Lancé varios zeros al aire esperando no se abriera algo, ¡No se!, mierda...

- Kurosaki, espera, necesitas ver algo primero.  
- ¡Calla Urahara!, ¡La vengaré!  
- ¿Y Rukia?  
- ¿!Rukia!?  
- Ven.

Lo seguí, estaba bien maltratada pero aún viva, tirada entre escombros, mi máscara se partió, la cargué hasta la tienda de Urahara, pero era inútil, ella no despertaba, ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero ella quedó en coma...

- Continuará -


	4. Chapter 4

Llevo un rato viendo a Rukia dormir sin que haya señales de que despierte, es deprimente...

- Kurosaki, necesito hablar contigo.  
- Bueno, supongo que Rukia no va a irse a ningún lado.

Urahara me llevó a otro cuarto donde estaban reunidos todos, incluso los Vizzards menos Shinji.

- ¿Y Shinji?  
- Dijo que iba a hablar con Mayura, supongo que sabe mucho del tema de tu volviéndote hollow, él es uno después de todo.  
- No lo vi cuando llegué, en la como guerra que había por acá, ni a ningún Vizzard.  
- Estaban peleando en otra zona, toda Karakura estaba siendo atacada, igual que no viste a Origime, Ishida y Chad, estaban peleando en otra zona, ellos están a salvo.  
- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No podría Origime curar a Rukia?  
- Pues le diré que venga, si no lo logra la mandaremos a la sociedad de almas contigo para que la capitana Unohana la revise.  
- Lo que queríamos hablar a pesar de estar todos en malas condiciones excepto los 3 capitanes que llegaron contigo.  
- Si Ichigo, no me dejaste matar nada, a demás, esa nueva forma, vamos a pelear.  
- Déjalo por ahora Kempachi, quisiera hablar con el primero, aunque acá en el mundo humano es donde menos te podemos controlar, parece que Aizen no te quiere acá...  
- Perdona, pienso distinto.

Entra Shinji a la habitación.

- Estuve discutiendolo un poco con Mayura, por como reaccionaron al verte no fue miedo, más bien parecía que no querían dañarte, es posible que te tengan un uso en el futuro, Ichigo.  
- ¿Cómo qué?  
- Si lo supiese podríamos resolverlo.  
- Ahora que lo dices, suena posible esa teoría, Aizen parece tenernos bailando en sus manos, es molesto pero, llevo tiempo estresado, supongo que la mayoría acá igual, pero, aunque estemos tan dañados, ¿Qué haremos ahora?, es decir, no sé si pedir refuerzos a la sociedad de almas, mantener a Ichigo acá por peligroso que sea, ir al mundo Hollow por Aizen, asumo que está allí dentro de una fortaleza, no me parece buena idea un asalto ahora mismo pero debemos hacer algo.  
- Yo digo devolver a Ichigo a manos de Mayura y que nos manden refuerzos.  
- Yo iré a la sociedad de almas, volveré con Mayura y dejaré a Rukia con la capitana Unohana.  
- Espera, probemos con Orihime primero, vela a buscar Ichigo, no sé si de resultado, pero si no lo da, la llevas con Unohana, no tienes nada que perder.  
- Bueno, vengo en un momento.

La busqué, todos seguían discutiendo en aquel cuarto, no le presté demasiada atención y la llevé con Rukia, ella utilizó sus poderes en ella un rato.

- ¿Qué le pasó Kurosaki-kun?  
- No lo sé, yo estaba en la sociedad de almas cuando atacaron Karakura, cuando todos se fueron encontramos a Rukia en este estado.  
- Mis poderes no parecen surgir efecto, o no siento que lo tengan.  
- Tranquila, lo supuse, solo quise probar antes de llevarla con la capitana Unohana, muchas gracias de todas formas.  
- Un placer, lamento no haber sido de ayuda.

Ella se fue y pues, estuve viendo a Rukia con tristeza, llegó Urahara al cuarto, puso una mano en mi hombro, no tenía que decir nada, la cargué y fuimos al portal para regresar a la sociedad de almas, aunque Rukia es ligera la sentí tan pesada, era como peso psicológico, me afectó mucho, no sé, me siento mal.

- Ichigo por acá.  
- Disculpe capitán Komamura.  
- No, tranquilo.

El capitán Komamura y Toshiro estaban conmigo, me guiaron hasta llegar a la división 4, allí dejé a Rukia y a Toshiro, caminé un rato por allí, el capitán Komamura estaba detrás mío, supongo que debe vigilarme.

- Perdone capitán Komamura... ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?  
- Pues debo llevarte a los laboratorios de Mayura, pero te siento tan destrozado mentalmente, ando esperando que te recobres un poco, tu aspecto físico tiene una especie de agotamiento, pareces estar cansado aunque por lo que veo estas sin siquiera un daño o un cansancio, tu tensión psicológica debe estar haciéndote desmoronar.  
- Perdone los problemas, disculpe, ¿Sabe dónde queda algo llamado el "Lago de las luciérnagas rojas"?  
- No realmente, pero si quieres vamos a preguntarle a alguien de mi división que conozca fuera del Seiretei ese tipo de lugares.  
- Por favor.

Fuimos a hablar con un tipo con lentes de sol, hablaron un rato y lo seguimos, salimos del Seireitei, pasamos un pueblo, luego un bosque y llegamos en la tarde poniéndose el sol, un lago que reflejaba el sol, me senté a los pies del árbol y ellos estuvieron parados viéndome.

- Disculpen, ¿Podrían dejarme solo?  
- Confío en ti Kurosaki, te veré en el pueblo cercano, estaré esperando solo 1 hora, luego vendré por ti.  
- Muchas gracias.

Se fueron, estuve viendo lago melancólicamente, sin darme cuenta ya era de noche, me di cuenta fue cuando una luciérnaga roja se posó cerca de mi rostro.

- ¿Huh?, ¿Roja?...

Como su nombre decía, las luciérnagas acá son rojas, no sé qué tan normales son en la sociedad de almas, pero son bastante hermosas, su brillo se refleja en el lago, el árbol también se ilumina y el ambiente es una luz rojiza, iluminado, con un alrededor oscuro como si por un momento estuvieras tu solo en el planeta, existiendo única y exclusivamente en ese punto, aislado, callado y hermosamente iluminado, me sentí conmovido, traeré a Rukia aquí, definitivamente, buscaré a Aizen o quien sea, pero la recuperaré...

Al rato llega el capitán Komamura, me voy con él hacía donde Mayura.

- Muchas gracias.  
- No es nada.

En el laboratorio de Mayura el me grita, que soy un estúpido, que destruí su habitación de no se que, cosas así, luego que terminase de gritar me llevó a recorrer sus laboratorios no se cual era el destino final, pero vi experimentos, fórmulas y ese tipo de cosas, hasta que llegamos a donde estaba un sujeto, le dice algo y el le responde, nos devolvemos por donde vinimos, vamos a un sitio alejado del Seiretei después, un edificio deteriorado grande, como un castillo, al entrar es por dentro un campo, hay césped, árboles, y hasta luz de sol a pesar de ser un lugar cerrado.

- ¿Qué es eso?  
- Alguien estúpido como tú no lo debe entender, pero acá creamos de todo con reiatsu, el propio Seireitei está hecho de eso, acá hemos logrado crear un sol de reiatsu, césped y esas cosas, tenemos una meta mas grande, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Libera tu Hollow de nuevo, pero sin ninguna intención, quiero ver cuánto puedes permanecer tranquilo, quizás pueda investigarte, hacerte experimentos estando en ese estado...  
- Perdona la tardanza.  
- ¡Shinji!, ¿Qué haces acá?  
- Dah, vengo a ayudar a Mayura, como llevo parte de mi vida siendo Vizzard conozco el campo, no creo que yo sea de ayuda pero Kisuke me mandó, fue insistente, quizás quiere que vea algo que yo no pude ver cuando llegaste al mundo humano en forma hollow, no lo se la verdad.  
- Bueno, me transformaré entonces.

Jalé mi máscara, me volví hollow, estuve un rato así, luego se corrompió y pasé de Vizzard a algo mas hollow, aún así estaba controlado, tanto así, que me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, veía como mi cuerpo paulatinamente se volvía un monstruo.

- ¡!  
- ¿Qué sucede Hirako Shinji?  
- Creo saber hasta qué punto va a evolucionar si sigue cambiando su cuerpo.  
- ¿Ah sí?  
- ¿Sabes cuál es la clase más alta de hollow?  
- Supongo que esos "Espadas" que tiene Aizen, Arrancar creo que era su nombre real como clase hollow.  
- Si y no, los Arrancar son híbridos, el más poderoso entre los hollows normales son los Vasto Lorde, el Vasto Lorde solamente no es tan poderoso como un Arrancar, a mi parecer y los arrancar son evoluciones de los Adjuncha supongo, pero combinar un Vasto Lorde con un Shinigami poderoso y más aún, uno con Bankai, puede ser extremadamente poderoso, ¡Ichigo, destransformate ya!  
- No sé cómo, normalmente se me rompe las máscara, no se destransformarme a voluntad.  
- Mayura, trae el método alternativo por si acaso.  
- Ya está afuera, no soy estúpido como para venir sin ser precavido con ese ser que no comprendo del todo.  
- Solo parte tu máscara Ichigo, con eso te destransformarás, supongo.  
- Espera, idiota, tu continúa, quiero estudiarlo.

Mayura se acercó y me sacó sangre, rompió un poco de mis cuernos y cosas así, mis cuernos se regeneraron con una flama negra casi instantáneamente, Shinji me veía fijamente, tenía una expresión rara, como si sonriese y al mismo tiempo asustado, no le presté demasiada atención, en algún momento, no sé cuando, empecé a absorber el reiatsu de mi alrededor, el césped que estaba donde yo me había sentado se volvió como polvo azul y entró en mi cuerpo, Mayura rió.

- Hahaha, esto sí es interesante, parece que pasivamente absorbes el reiatsu de tu alrededor, acá se nota fácilmente porque acá todo es débil, pero seguro que en tu máximo nivel, cuando andes usando mucha energía, seguro absorbes cantidades absurdas, lo suficiente como para comer las estructuras del Seireitei sin siquiera pensar en hacerlo, pero seguro falta algo para que llegues a ese nivel, no lo sé, todavía aunque estas en esta forma sigues calmado y en las otras ocasiones peleas parece que peleaste instintivamente pero todavía con algo de cordura, es interesante, bastante, de hecho creo qu...

- ¿Huh?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿¡Rukia!?

Estaba arrodillado frente a Rukia inconsciente, la capitana Unohana cerca de ella y mío, Mayura y Shinji tenían desenvainadas sus espadas, algunos cráteres y cosas quemadas en ese campo artificial donde estaba.

- ¿Qué pasó?  
- Estúpido, fue inesperado.

No me había dado cuenta que a Mayura le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y se andaba inyectando algo, se regeneró al instante, wow, ¿Qué mierda?

- Yo te explico, Mayura debe andar enojado, Unohana llévate a Kushiki.  
- Bueno, igual tengo que seguir trabajando en como curarla, Ichigo Kurosaki, ese es tu nombre si mi memoria no me engaña, ella estará en una cede pública de la división 4 durante la noche, cuando no esté trabajando en ella, por si la quieres visitar.  
- Muchas gracias.  
- Como iba diciéndote, Mayura estaba hablando y tu de un momento a otro te moviste y mordiste el brazo de Mayura, se lo arrancaste y él se fue hacia atrás, tomamos una distancia prudencial y desenvainamos, rugiste y una presión espiritual abrumadora llenó el cuarto, absorbiste reiatsu del cuarto a placer, nos atacaste con Zeros provenientes de tus cuernos, llamamos a Unohana, bueno, Mayura lo hizo, cuando de pronto te abalanzaste contra nosotros tratando de golpearnos, un golpe tuyo en ese estado podría haber sido fatal, no sé si para Mayura, pero para mí lo hubiese sido, estuvimos esquivando hasta que entró Unohana con Kushiki en esa camilla flotante extraña, eso no existía cuando yo era capitán, haha, la viste y fuiste hacía ella caminando, te arrodillaste y rugiste con fuerza, tu máscara se iba partiendo mientras parece que soltaste lágrimas, bueno, no se, me dio esa impresión, sinceramente estaba más concentrado en si debía atacarte o esperar, cuando se partió su máscara me calmé, fue cuando parece que despertaste de ese estado.

Oí eso bastante impactado, sin razón aparente me volví agresivo, pero esta vez sin un ápice de mi conciencia, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué enloquecí?, estuve como 16 minutos muy tranquilo...  
- Estúpido, supongo que no era obvio para ti, te he obligado a transformarte para ver si esto pasaba, tu estigma en la espalda avanza mas según te sigues transformano, por consiguiente si sigues así te volverás ese ser, aunque no a avanzado demasiado, no se a extendido mucho en tu espalda, pero desde ahora deja de sacar tu máscara o no volverás a ti, no creo que ni usando a esa chica enferma podamos regresarte si te vuelves todo hollow, de pasar te mataremos.

- S-si, comprendo...  
- Dah, no te lo tomes tan apecho, solo deja de transformarte y supongo que todo estará bien, bueno, eso creo.  
- Comprendo Shinji, gracias.  
- Ve a descansar un rato, acá habitaciones, duerme un poco, en la noche visita a Rukia, nosotros estudiaremos las muestras que tomó Mayura.  
- No me importa que haga mientras no cause problemas, haz lo que quieras.  
- Si, está bien...

Pues hice lo que Shinji me dijo, dormí un rato, estaba exhausto, me levanté y salí al exterior, estaba oscuro, pedí indicaciones y llegué a la división 4, pregunté donde podía conseguir a Rukia, la capitana Unohaha me había dejado un mensaje de donde podía conseguirla, era como un hospital, fui a su habitación y me senté a su lado, la observé y luego me sentí tan estresado, no sabía que mierda pasaba, como iba a traer a Rukia de vuelta, no sabía nada, se abre la puerta de la habitación, Shinji vino.

- ¿Sucede algo Shinji?  
- No realmente, vengo a proponerte algo.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Puedo despertar a Kushiki, pero no se qué efecto secundario traerá.  
- No comprendo, ¿Cómo?  
- Estuve leyendo un poco de la condición de Kushiki, por lo que entiendo, algo le hicieron que provoca que no tenga suficiente energía como para siquiera mantenerse despierta, estará dormida hasta que logre generar mas reiatsu, pero el reiatsu suyo es comido por algo en su cuerpo, eso quiere decir que el reiatsu de shinigami no se le regenerará, hice una inyección con parte de tu energía hollow, robé un poco de las muestras de Mayura y pues, se la puedo inyectar y ella posiblemente despierte, pero será un Vizzard, no es algo malo, la verdad, tu y yo lo somos, solo que no quisiese hacerlo sin consultarlo con alguien cercano a ella, ¿Tu qué dices?  
- Déjame pensarlo, solo un momento.

Estuve varios minutos pensándolo, no creo que la capitana Unohana pueda arreglarlo, si Orihime no lo hizo y Urahara dijo que ella tenía una habilidad muy excepcional hace un tiempo...

- Confío en ti Shinji.  
- Bueno, voy a hacerlo.

El la inyectó, pasó un momento y le salió reiatsu negro de hollow, comenzó a hacer ruidos balbuceantes muy suaves hasta que se despertó.

- ¿Huh?, Ichigo, ¿Dónde estamos?

- Continuará -


	5. Chapter 5

- Los dejaré solos.  
- Gracias.  
- Meh, no hay de qué, pero ponla al tanto de lo que le pasó y de lo que es ahora.  
- Si, lo haré.

Shinji se fue, le conté a Rukia todo lo que había pasado, al terminar ella cerró los ojos y pensó un momento.

- No recuerdo mucho antes de quedar inconsciente, pero alguien me clavó su espada detrás mí, aunque no vi herida cuando lo hizo, pero empecé a ver con dificultad y luego aparecí acá, no tengo herida, quizás solo fue mi imaginación, ah, claro, soy un Vizzard ahora, ¿Es difícil de controlar?  
- Con Shinji y su grupo seguro lo dominas fácil, yo tengo a un ser omnipotente entre los hollows, una "Vasto Lorde", si yo puedo controlar ese poder tan ridículamente poderoso tú también puedes.  
- Haha.

La abracé con fuerza, lloré un poco, mi cara en su pecho estaba mientras la abrazaba, hablaba desde allí, empecé a llorar mas...

- Te extrañaba tanto, estaba tan preocupado, no me hagas eso de nuevo.

Ella me abrazaba también.

- Perdona, no era mi intención, ya estoy aquí, todo está bien.  
- Bueno, supongo que deberás quedarte solo para que te revisen, mañana vengo a buscarte.  
- Te estaré esperando.

Me fui a rondar el Seireitei, pasé por el escuadrón 11, pasé un rato agradable con los subordinados de Kempachi, era todavía de noche y pues me dirigí hacía el escuadrón 4 de nuevo, no he preguntado qué pasó con Toshiro, alguien debe saberlo y... Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos hasta que lo vi, estaba frente a mis ojos sonriendo como si nada pasase... Aizen...

- ¿Pero qué...?  
- Hahaha, Ichigo, tanto que no te veo, parece que una teniente murió cuando mandé a jugar a mis espadas, una lástima, no era mi intención, de hecho quería a todos vivos para que me sirvieran, no creo que lo hicieran, pero igual se los iba a ofrecer, parece que has reanimado a tu pequeña novia, oh sí, estoy enterado de todo, hasta de tu vida social, no me tomo el lujo de perder el tiempo, bueno, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear contigo, adiós.

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, me abalancé contra el desenfundando a Zengetsu, al atacarlo mi espada el desapareció, ¿Dónde se fue?

- Te dije que tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Me golpearon contra el suelo y el comenzó a volverse transparente paulatinamente hasta desaparecer.

- Supongo que ya pasó el tiempo que les indiqué, igual puedo venir cuando quieras, oh, Ichigo cuéntales a todos que me viste, hahaha.

Desapareció completamente sin dejar rastro, el contarles a todos sobre su presencia, debe ser otra estrategia de él, pero no la comprendo, yo... No, no lo entiendo, debería contarles, no, ese es su plan, o...

- Espera, ¿Ichigo Kurosaki?, ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?  
- Oh, lo recuerdo, Ukitake o algo similar.  
- Si, soy yo, pero ¿Qué sucedió?

Le conté todo y se puso a pensarlo.

- Yo lo contaré al capitán Yamamoyo, Aizen seguro quiere estresarte, porque de ambas maneras gana, si no lo dices no estaremos alerta y el atacará por sorpresa, si lo dices estaremos gastando personal en reforzar la vigilancia, por consiguiente estaremos algo mas cansados cuando llegue pero mejor preparados, es más conveniente que lo sepamos, yo se lo diré.  
- Eh, gracias, perdona las molestias.  
- No, has sido de mucha ayuda, debemos saber cómo entró sin ser detectado e irse de la misma manera, te dejo, debo informarlo cuanto antes.  
- Oh, claro, adiós.

Pues volví a la división 4 y pregunté que sabían de Toshiro, me dijeron que solo la capitana Unohana y su teniente manejaban esa información, pero mañana iba a ver a Rukia y pues allí yo podría preguntarle, me fui a la habitación de Rukia de nuevo, ella dormía, yo me lancé a dormir también, a la mañana siguiente una chica y la capitana Unohana entraron al cuarto.

- Ichigo, no esperaba verte acá.  
- Vine porque quería hablar con usted.  
- Claro, ¿Qué sucede?  
- Asumo que Shinji le contó como curamos a Rukia.  
- Si.  
- Entonces lo otro, ¿Cómo está Toshiro?  
- ... El capitán Hitsugaya está bien de salud, pero necesita reposa, ahora... Mentalmente parece algo perturbado, según me dijeron su teniente murió, parece que le afectó, supongo que necesita un tiempo, pero hoy en la tarde le doy de alta.  
- Oh, ya veo... Sí, yo también la vi muerta, el quizás la vio morir...  
- Si me disculpas voy a revisar a Rukia, si todo está bien le daré de alta pronto, espera en la entrada.  
- Si, gracias.

Me fui y esperé como una hora en la entrada salió Rukia caminando tranquilamente, corrí a abrazarla, la levanté en mis brazos y nos besamos, ella se veía tan linda, se sonrojó, nos fuimos tomados de manos, caminábamos no se adonde.

- Oye Rukia.  
- ¿Sí Ichigo?  
- Hoy vayamos al estanque de las luciérnagas rojas.  
- Oh... S-sí, eso suena lindo.  
- Esta noche será, está decidido entonces.  
- Hahaha, si, será lindo.

Hablamos durante horas caminando de manos en el Seireitei sin ningún rumbo, el mundo humano, cosas de allí, cosas de la sociedad de almas, el estado de Toshiro, la muerte de Matsumoto, hablamos de mucho, me tropiezo con una chica delgada más o menos del tamaño de Rukia.

- Perdonde, no estaba viendo.  
- Oh, eres Ichigo Kurosaki si no me equivoco y Rukia Kushiki también está, soy la capitana del escuadrón de castigos y... ¡Gordo de mierda vuelve aquí!, perdonen debo correr.  
- ¿Esa era Soi Fong, Rukia?  
- Si, ¿Cómo supiste?  
- Yonuichi me la describió en una ocasión.  
- Oh, ya veo.  
- Eso me recuerda, deberíamos hablar con Urahara.  
- Si, lo llamaré.

Rukia lo llamó con su celular, le contamos como reanimamos a Rukia.

- Ya veo... Shinji no me había dicho, aunque me parece una extraña decisión, bueno, ya se hizo, haha, veremos que sucede, manténganme informado, adiós ~  
Y Urahara colgó.

- ¿No se oía raro, Rukia?  
- Si, también me di cuenta.  
- Oh si, sígueme contando sobre eso de las familias prestigiosos como la tuya.  
- Ya te dije, a mi me adoptó mi hermano en la familia Kushiki y pues la familia Kushiki...

Fue cuando todo en Seireitei fue invadido por una presión espiritual tan grande y un hueco en el cielo se abrió, un tipo Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, un sujeto moreno y los espadas con él y una legión de hollows detrás de él, todos los hollows cayeron en el Seireitei y muchos shinigamis llegaron a los sitios a pelear, Aizen hablaba con un espada de cabello rosado y lentes.

- Parece que tu investigación fue todo un éxito, felicidades.  
- Muchas gracias Lord Aizen.  
- Bueno, hagamos un escándalo, ataquen.

Todos, incluyendo a Aizen cayeron en diferentes sitios y vi a capitanes corriendo hacía dichos sitios yo fui claro hacía donde estaba Aizen, Rukia iba tras mío hasta que llegamos donde cayó.

- Oh, esto es una grato placer, hace mucho que no te veía Ichigo, pero no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, voy a bajar a Yamamoto de su pedestal, oh Ichimaru viniste conmigo.  
- Si, no es como si tuviese algo que hacer, solo dijiste zonas en las que hay que atacar, todas están cubiertas y en algunas hay más gente de la necesaria, me vine con usted entonces.  
- No me importa la verdad, haz lo que quieras, oh si Ichigo me olvidé de ti y que fortuna Kushiki está aquí también, el debe estar cerca también.  
- ¿Quién?  
- Ya llegó, no te preocupes.

Cayó del cielo con una estela de luz Shinji.

- Nos vemos de nuevo Aizen.  
- Si, iba ya in tiempo, lo dejo aquí entonces.

Aizen comenzó a caminar ignorando nuestra presencia e Ichimaru detrás de él.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!  
- Dah, cierto, Ichigo debo decirte algo.  
- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para dejar a Aizen ir?  
- Pues esto.

Se puso frente a Rukia, extendió su mano y tocó la tocó, ella comenzó a gritar y él se alejó con un salto y se quedó observando, ella ponía sus manos en su rostro y yo la trataba de ayudar, pero no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿¡Qué mierda le hiciste Shinji!?  
- Lo que Lord Aizen me ordenó

Sonrió tan macabramente y rió, desenfundó su espada y se comenzó a alejar.

- Oh si, Ichigo, ella se transformará en Hollow, pero un Vasto Lorde como tú, por eso usé tu sangre en específico, si no la detienes luego de transformarse perderá el control y mas que tu, puesto ella jamás ha usado ese poder o ha tenido algún tipo de entrenamiento como Vizzard, adiós.

Shinji se desvaneció y yo trataba de haber a Rukia en sí misma.

- ¡Rukia resiste!

La abracé y la besé, no lo pensé demasiado, es ese típico cliché de las películas de que eso evitaría que se transformaran, cómicamente funcionó y ella quedó inconsciente, la llevé hacía el escuadrón 4 y la dejé allí, corrí en busca de Aizen, pero no se a donde se fue, corrí, solo corrí buscando algo en que ayudar, estamos en guerra maldita sea, hasta que llegué frente a una estructura importante, debe ser allí donde se reúnen los capitanes de división, acá debe haber venido Aizen, hasta que cayó del cielo un zero, por supuesto lo esquivé.

- Ulquirra, tu...

No reaccioné suficientemente rápido y me abrió un hueco en el pecho, le tomo el brazo.

- ¿No te dijeron donde tengo mi hueco cuando me vuelvo Hollow?

Le sonreí y mi máscara salió le lancé un zero muy cerca, lo calciné al instante.

- Aaaahg, debilucho.

Baja del cielo Grimjow y varios hollow.

- Que mierda, Ulquiorra por debilucho murió, bueh supongo que debo tom...

Lo golpee y lo mandé lejos, las cosas a mi alrededor empezaron a perder su forma y el reiatsu venía a mi cuerpo, lo absorbía, entré al como palacio pequeño en estado Vasto Lorde, cómicamente lo ando controlando sin esfuerzo, al entrar a como una corte estaba Aizen y Yamamoto peleando, Yamamoto unos ataques de fuego increíbles, quemaba todo, Aizen atacaba desde lejos y su forma ya casi no era humana, había un ejército de esqueletos en llamas peleando contra Aizen pero él no les prestaba atención y peleaba con Yamamoto, Gin Ichimaru estaba sentado viendo la pelea, me sonrió y siguió viendo, recibí un golpe que bloquee con mi brazo, era un Hollow, aunque su máscara me era familiar, lo ataqué con un zero, el lo esquivó y abrió la boca.

- Veo que no me reconoces Ichigo.  
- ¡Shinji!  
- Vamos afuera, esta es una pelea entre gente poderosa.

Salimos estaba y las cosas empezaron a consumirse a mi alrededor.

- Oh, parece que lo controlas, Aizen me tiene especial estima porque puedo hacer más poderosos a los hollows con tocarlos pero los enloquece, a ver si logras evitar que te toque.

Nos abalanzamos uno contra el otro pero yo con mi espada liberé bankai y peleaba contra sus brazos, muy poderoso no es cortado por mi espada, le lancé un zero y él lo recibió con su rostro, al mismo tiempo el cargó otro y lo lanzó contra mí y luego tomo mi brazo, sonrió y...

- Despertaste ya Ichigo, perdona la tardanza.  
- Urahara, ¿Qué pasó?  
- Pues veo mucha destrucción, no se cuanta causaste tu, reconocí tu forma hollow y te dejé inconsciente.  
- Fue Shinji, es un traidor, el...  
- Ya lo sé, le corté el brazo izquierdo y corrió, pero seguro lo regenera pronto, no importa, ¿Donde está Aizen?, si lo derrotamos seguro sus esbirros vuelven a hueco mundo.  
- En como una corte peleando con Yamamoto, no sé donde...  
- Tranquilo, ya sé donde dices, vamos, no te preocupes por el alrededor, Kempachi Zaraqui que estaba en el mundo humano vino conmigo, ese tipo es muy duro, seguro equilibra más las cosas.

Seguí a Urahara hasta llegar de nuevo a ese como palacio pequeño, había un hueco en el suelo tan profundo como un acantilado, pero lo que estaba en el borde era una imagen que veíamos y yo no la concebí en mi mente, Urahara estaba tan impresionado como yo, Yamamoto estaba muerto pero eso era quizás duro de ver pero las otras 2 personas en el recinto estaban haciendo algo que no vi posible en mi mente, Aizen tenía una espada atravesada por su espalda atravesándolo completamente, el tocía sangre, el portador de esa espada era ese sonriente tipo que nunca conocí bien, Gin Ichimaru, levantó su mano y nos dijo tan alegremente que la imagen es imposible que la saque de mi mente.

- Oh, hola, ¿Cómo están?

- Continuará –


	6. Chapter 6

- ¿Qué?  
- Ichimaru, ¿Qué haces?  
- Lo que parece Kisuke Urahara, mato a Aizen.

Tira a Aizen en ese cráter en el suelo, guarda su espada y levanta su dedo.

- Oh, cierto, solo por si acaso.

Abre su mano derecha y hace un bola de energía y la tira con fuerza al cráter y explota una llama azul y luego camina hacia nosotros.

- ¿Y todo bien?  
- ¿¡Cómo preguntas eso con tanta naturalidad!?  
- Déjalo Ichigo, seguramente nos lo dirá.  
- Si, en efecto, se los explicaré todo cuando nos reunamos y deberá ser pronto, vamos afuera a observar como todos huyen, tienen como orden que en caso de que Aizen muera volver a Hueco mundo, se supone que yo los guíe, pero ya ven, no lo haré, no sé qué harán, buscarme por traidor, seguir los planes de Aizen o nada.

Mientras hablaba con nosotros caminábamos hacía la puerta y al salir todos los hollows, espadas, esbirros de Aizen en generar iban al portal de donde vinieron.

- Es una vista única, si, tardó mucho en suceder y perdimos ciertas vidas, como la de Matsumoto...  
- Tranquilo Ichimaru, al menos lo derrotaste, mataste a Aizen, no sé si lo hubiésemos logrado sin ti.  
- Gracias Kisuke Urahara.  
- Llámame Kisuke.  
- Está bien, ah por cierto, Ichigo, ¿Cómo evitaste que Rukia Kushiki se volviese hollow?  
- Pues... Yo este... La besé...  
- Oh, hahaha, fue buena idea, Aizen la tenía en la mira porque podría joder nuestros planes.  
- ¿Huh?, ¿Por qué?  
- Mmm... Pues por la teoría de luces, en Hueco mundo uno de los espadas, un genio, creó ese portal también, así pasó Aizen sin cuidado ayer en la noche y te hizo pasar un mal rato, pues también hizo la máscara que despertó tu potencial de Vasto Lorde, supongo que no sabes cómo lo obtuviste, es algo con tu madre y unos experimentos que hicimos en el pasado, pregúntale a tu padre, pues queríamos que te volvieses Vasto Lorde acá en la sociedad de almas y descontroladamente matases todo a tu alrededor, causaras caos más que todo y pues cuando Shinji fue a ver el experimento de Mayura en el que volviste a ser humano por la presencia de Rukia Kushiki fue por la teoría de luces, cuando tienes alguien que amas suele ser la razón de tu respirar, al ella estar cerca tuyo en esa forma, el amor es estúpido, ciego y poderoso, tu luchabas contra el hollow por recuperar tu conciencia y por consiguiente destransformarte, Shinji al avisar eso pues él y nuestro espada, hicieron esa inyección para volver a Rukia hollow así tendrías que recurrir a tu modo Vasto Lorde para poder resistir sus ataques y pelear con ella sin intención de lastimarla, claro, si Shinji estaba cerca simplemente tocaba a ambos y ahora teníamos a un Vasto Lorde y una shinigami hollow no tan fuerte como tu pero igual, nos sería útil, ambos causando mucho caos, claro, no lo lograron puesto que evitaste que se transformase, siendo tú la luz de su alma y ella la tuya pues las emociones fuertes confundieron la mente de Rukia y perdió la concentración subconsciente para volverse hollow, ella podría hacer lo mismo contigo, posiblemente funcione, supongo que entiendes lo que digo.  
- Pues creo entenderlo, entonces ella es mi luz... Suena muy poético.  
- Haha, lo es, yo fui el que le dio ese nombre, le iban a dar otro, pero dije que ya que era amor pues pongámoslo bonito, Aizen rió y dijo "¿Por qué no?, no es como si importase el nombre, es pura estética" o algo similar.  
- Ya veo.  
- Bueno Ichimaru, creo que debemos reunir a todos los capitanes para que digas el por qué de todo.  
- Claro, tráelos acá.

Pues Urahara hizo unas llamadas, no se a quien, fueron unas 3 nada más, creo y los capitanes vinieron poco a poco, hasta que estuvieron todos los capitanes y algunos tenientes, cada quien se sentó donde quiso, estuvimos callados hasta que el último capitán que fue Kempachi Zaraki con su teniente llegaron, se sentó también, en ese escenario deteriorado por la pelea y el cuerpo del capitán general sin vida contra la pared, desangrado.

- Creo que ya somos todos Ichimaru.  
- Si, pues supongo que ya lo saben, de no saberlo me hubiesen atacado al verme, yo maté a Aizen.  
- ¿Pero por qué?, tú eras uno de los suyos desde hace años.  
- Si, Hitsugaya, pero solo fingí todos estos años, pero porque yo sabía que tan poderoso era Aizen y ninguno de nosotros, incluyéndome podría con él, estuve esperando, esperando el momento adecuado, Aizen nunca baja la guardia, mi bankai es extender mi espada a una gran velocidad, hoy vi ese momento que tanto esperé, Aizen al matar al capitán Yamamoto se relajó, se sintió victorioso y bajó su guardia, en ese instante lo atravesé, logré matarlo, al menos ya no respiraba ni tenía pulso, pero lo tiré a este cráter que hizo el bankai del capitán general, quizás no debí tirarlo así ustedes lo veían, mi culpa, pues ya pasó, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, no sé si tengan otra pregunta.  
- Yo, ¿Esa esfera de energía que se volvió fuego azul era un Kido o algo?  
- No, yo adopté todo lo que Aizen se ponía, el traía habilidades extrañas y podíamos obtenerlas, pero algunas las traía y no las usaba en sí mismo, por ejemplo los poderes hollow, el capitán Kaname Tousen, bueno, ex capitán si se echaba todo, yo solo por cuidado solo usaba lo mismo que Aizen, esa es una de sus habilidades, tengo otras, pero de todas formas, Aizen era mucho más fuerte que yo, no importa que hiciese, pero bueno, igual logré matarlo, a pesar del costo de todas las vidas que perdimos...  
- Ya, está bien, todos, vamos a ayudar con los heridos, gente, no sé, solo ayuden, si no saben en que vayan a la división 4, Unohana te veré allá, luego que nos estabilicemos hablaremos de otros temas.

Después de que el capitán Shinsui creo que es su nombre, dijese esto todos se fueron caminando por donde vinieron, incluso Gin Ichimaru, Urahara y yo caminamos fuera del recinto, no sé ellos, yo fui a la división 4 detrás de la capitana Unohana, caminamos un tramo corto pero, todo al rededor era destrozos, cuerpos muertos, escombros por todos lados, el Seireitei estaba completamente deteriorado, era una lastimosa vista, llegamos a la división 4, tenía daños pero no demasiados, el edificio se mantenía estable, Rukia estaba en la recepción ayudando a mover pacientes.

- ¡Rukia!  
- ¡Ichigo, allí estás!

Corrimos el uno contra el otro y nos abrazamos.

- Estaba preocupada por ti, idiota.  
- Soy muy fuerte, no me pasaría nada.  
- Ayúdanos acá, vienen muchos heridos y más de la mitad de la división está en el campo de batalla curando a los heridos.  
- La batalla ya terminó, luego te cuento todo, pero ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Fueron varias horas moviendo y apoyando pacientes, no hicimos nada realmente que curase, pero ayudamos a quienes si lo hacían, cuando ya todo se había estabilizado salimos de la división, estábamos cansados.

- Bueno, creo que ya terminamos por aquí.  
- Si.  
- Oye Rukia, ¿Estás muy cansada?  
- No demasiado, ¿Por qué?  
- Vamos a un sitio.  
- Claro, c-co...

La levanté en mis brazos y salté en los muros hasta llegar a la puerta del Seireitei, me la abrieron y salimos, Rukia estuvo abrazada a mi pecho callada todo el trayecto, estaba haciéndose de noche y llegué a lo que sería mi destino, el lago de las luciérnagas rojas.

- Oye Rukia, llegamos.

Rukia estaba dormida, se veía muy linda, así que me acosté en el césped bajo el árbol mientras admiraba las luciérnagas, su bello color rojizo iluminaba todo el ambiente muy hermoso, silencioso y en ese color rojizo tan peculiar para mi, mientras acariciaba a Rukia en mi pecho, no la quise despertar, posiblemente esté cansada, no importa mientras ella esté bien, siempre habrá otras oportunidades de venir.

- Aghm... ¿Ah...?, ¿Dónde estoy?  
- Babeas al dormir.  
- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Ichigo!, ¿¡Qu...!?  
- Shhh... Solo mira donde estamos.  
- ¿Huh?, ooooh, ¿Qué es este lugar?  
- Yo te lo había dichi preciosa, hoy iríamos al lago de las luciérnagas rojas.  
- E-eh, es muy hermoso... Gracias.  
- Na, es un placer hacerte feliz.  
- Si, pero, t-tu... Me llamaste preciosa... El oírlo me hizo latir el corazón con fuerza, el ambiente, solo me hace demasiado feliz, y-yo...

Rukia lloró sonrojada en mi pecho, yo la acaricié y besé su cabello.

- ¿Estás feliz?  
- S-si, lo estoy Ichigo, mucho, yo...

Ella se acercó a mí y nos besamos, pasamos la noche juntos, entre besos y caricias la noche se volvió apasionada hasta que quedamos exhaustos, a la mañana siguiente, amanecimos arropados de mi traje de shinigami, yo me levanté primero y mordí su oreja y ella se levanta como sintiendo cosquillas.

- Buenos días dormilona, babeas al dormir.  
- ¡Déjame tranquila!  
- Hahaha, ¿Dormiste bien?  
- S-si... Estaba cansada de anoche.  
- Me alegro.  
- Volvamos al Seireitei, van a escoger nuevo capitán general dijeron.  
- Vamos, mi hermano debe estar allí y mi capitán quizás me necesite, supongo que el capitán Yamamoto murió entonces.

Nos vestimos, nos besamos un poco e hicimos cosquillas, estábamos muy alegres, fuimos caminando y le conté todo lo que había pasado.

- Así que Matsumoto y el capitán Yamamoto murieron, Gin Ichimaru mató a Aizen, entonces tengo potencial de hollow... Tengo un poco de ti dentro mío, haha, no sé por qué me hace feliz eso, aunque sea algo tan peligroso como genes de hollows, pero eres tú, no sé, me alegra.  
- Lo entiendo linda, a demás eres mi luz, cuando Gin Ichimaru me lo dijo fue cuando vi que eras mi luz.  
- Si, tu eres la mía también... Me hace feliz eso.  
- Si, cuando estoy contigo soy inmensamente feliz.  
- Llegamos, la corte de la sociedad de almas.  
- Huh, eso era, acá murieron Aizen y Yamamoto.

Entramos al recinto estaban todos los capitanes, gente que parecía de clase alta, varios tenientes y personas que desconozco, nos sentamos al lado del capitán Ukitake.

- Entonces siendo decidido por esta reunión y escogido por la muerte del capitán general Yamamoto, el nuevo capitán general será el capitán Kyoraku Shunsui.

El que anunciaba esto era un hombre mayor, barbudo, vestido de forma elegante y parecía tener mucha autoridad, se bajó del podio y el capitán Shunsui subió al podio en su lugar, parecía estresado o cansado, se limpió la garganta y habló.

- Es un honor el tener este puesto, aunque no sé si sea capaz de llenarlo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, por ahora nuestra prioridad es acabar con las células insurgentes de Aizen que atacan en el mundo humano, no podemos dejárselos a los Vizzards, están desmoralizados porque su líder era un simpatizante de Aizen, los que no van al mundo humano se quedarán en el Seireitei hay que estabilizarnos de nuevo, Kempachi Zaraki como me dijiste que no pudiste pelear porque estabas en el mundo humano y a duras penas cuando llegaste al Seireitei, te voy a mandar el mundo humano, no serán enemigos de tu nivel, pero por ahora tendrá que bastar, puedes disponer de todos los de tu división que necesites, pero seguramente no lleves a nadie, Soi Fong y Renji Abarai irán también, el resto se quedará en el Seireitei, capitana Unahana los heridos están a su cuidado, capitán Mayuri Kurotsuchi quiero que investigue como pudo Aizen entrar y pasar desapercibido y como pudo abrir un portal para meter a todo su ejército, el resto se les dirá que hacer en el transcurso del día, Gin Ichimaru, quiero hablarle en privado, venga conmigo a mi oficina.

El nuevo capitán general se fue caminando y Gin Ichimaru detrás suyo, el capitán Mayuri pasó a mi lado y nos pidió a Rukia y a mí que más tarde pasase por su laboratorio, no dijo la razón pero nunca dice las cosas, hablamos un rato con el capitán Ukitake, nos, bueno, me explicó cómo fue llevada la decisión del nuevo capitán general, lo ignoro, vengo de un lugar ajeno a la sociedad de almas, estuvimos un rato allí, queríamos ayudar pero el capitán Ukitake no nos tenía ninguna tarea, el estaba esperando que el nuevo capitán general saliese, nos quedamos con él, no es como si tuviésemos supiéramos que hacer para ayudar al Seireitei, quizás quedándonos nos diría algo que hacer, luego de una media hora o mas salió y se paró en el podio, Gin Ichimaru se sentó cerca de nosotros.

- Tengo que hacerlo oficial frente a todos los capitanes pero los que lo me oirán ahora, capitán Ukitake, capitán Komamura y capitán Kushiki, Gin Ichimaru volverá a ser capitán de la división 3, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad lo diré oficial frente a todos los capitanes, ve a buscar un traje de shinigami y tu capa de capitán, ese traje de esbirro de Aizen no es apropiado para un capitán.  
- Haha, me pondré en eso ahora mismo.

Gin Ichimaru se fue del Recinto sonriendo como siempre.

- Eso es todo, los que se quedaron y necesitan hablar conmigo aproximence a mí.

Byakuya se acercó a él y hablaron un momento, se retiró, el capitán Komamura después, hablaron y luego el capitán Ukitake, nos levantamos nosotros.

- Capitán Shunsui, bueno no tenemos nada que hacer y pues...  
- Ichigo Kurosaki, entiendo que tienes buenas intenciones y estamos en deuda contigo pero ya estos son problemas de la sociedad de almas, puedes hacer lo que quieras, Rukia Kushiki ve con tu capitán, el te dirá qué hacer, eres libre de quedarte el tiempo que quieras Kurosaki.  
- Si capitán, vamos Ichigo.

Sinceramente me dejó sin capacidad de decirle nada, parecía haber obtenido una presencia bastante pesada, muy autoritaria, el cargo le otorgó eso quizás, su voz antes relajada, era gruesa y seria.

- Voy con el capitán Ukitake, a ver si mi división necesita algo, te veré donde el capitán Mayuri en un rato.  
- Bueno, nos vemos allá.

Me dirigí hacía los laboratorios del Mayuri de camino vi a Byakuya frente a unos cuerpos, tenía los ojos cerrados y su espada en el suelo, apoyaba ambas manos de ella, quizás eran personas de su división, al llegar a su laboratorio lo vi afuera gritándole a algunos subordinados, supongo.

- Disculpe, Mayuri.  
- ¡Capitán Mayuri!, ¿¡Quièn te crees imbécil!?  
- Aja... Capitán Mayuri, me dijo que viniese.  
- Idiota, llamé a ambos, ¿Dónde está Rukia Kushiki?  
- En la división 13 con...  
- No me hagas perder mi tiempo, cuando estén ambos ven a verme, ve a buscarla o piérdete.

Siguió gritándole a sus subordinados, me fui y de regreso pasé a preguntar a alguien que encontré de paso donde quedaba la división 13, me dio la dirección, al llegar los oí discutir.

- Es humillante Rukia, nosotros somos la división encargada de proteger el mundo humano, aunque sé que Shunsui no lo hace por molestarme, pero igual, no ando en buenas condiciones para un combate, pero igual, se vuelve frustrante.  
- Lo entiendo capitán, pero esto fue una guerra y el enemigo no estaba al nivel que los tenientes o menores pudiesen derrotar.  
- Por ahora solo estableceré las comunicaciones con los que están en Karakura.  
- Perdonen, hola de nuevo capitán Ukitake, Mayuri nos necesita en su laboratorio.  
- Rukia hablaremos después.  
- Vamos Rukia.  
- Nos vemos capitán, vamos Ichigo.

Estuvimos caminando hacía los laboratorios de Mayuri me contó que la división 13 estaba encargada de proteger el mundo de los hollow y que el capitán estaba algo frustrado porque lleva tiempo enfermo y esas cosas, al llegar al laboratorio de Mayuri, fue bastante rápido la verdad, buscó si Rukia tenía algún estigma, no tenía y que el mío se ha ido extendiendo, pero que si hablaba con Gin Ichimaru posiblemente podría erradicarlo, quería probar si podemos cancelarnos entre nosotros nuestro despertar hollow, pero estaba ocupado, al salir pues nada muy complejo, Rukia volvió a su división, yo me junté con los de la división 11 unas horas y fui a visitar a Ikaku, llamé a Urahara, Kempachi estaba aburrido por allá y al igual que Byakuya, Soi Fong estaba disfrutando los tés de Urahara en su tiempo libre, me fui al dormitorio de la división 13, el de Rukia, me quedé esperando, Rukia llegó tarde en la noche.

- Oh, hola Ichigo, ¿Cómo supiste donde quedaba mi dormitorio de visión?  
- Pues vine a la división y le pregunté a uno y me dijo que "Si la teniente Kushiki no duerme en la residencia Kushiki duerme en su dormitorio en la división que queda por allá" y pues asumí que ibas a estar cansada como para ir a donde vivas con tu hermano, aún si no venías igual podría dormir acá.  
- Pues normalmente acá, solo voy a donde mi hermano cuando tengo tiempo libre y duermo allá y tal, realmente es algo poco frecuente.  
- Ya veo, ¿Estás cansada?  
- Si, me duele la espalda.  
- Quítate la ropa.  
- I-ichigo... N-no es como si no quiera, ando cansada...  
- Hahahaha.  
- ¿Q-qué te sucede?  
- No lo decía por eso preciosa, hahaha, iba a darte un masaje en la espalda nada mas, hahaha.  
- ¡I-idiota, N-no te explicaste, idiota!  
- Hahaha, vamos, acuéstate boca abajo, te masajearé.

Ella se desviste, si traje de shinigami y debajo tenía unas vendas que cubrían su pecho.

- Huh, no sabía que usabas vendas.  
- Pues cuando... Lo hicimos no tenía era porque venía del hospital y en el mundo humano pues usé ropa interior de humanos.  
- Debe molestarte, ¿No?  
- Pues sí, las uso apretadas.  
- Quítatelas entonces, igual voy a masajearte y no es como si no hubiese visto debajo, haha.  
- V-vale.

Se desnudó y se tapaba tiernamente juntando sus manos y se acostó boca abajo en la cama a mi lado, me puse sobre ella y masajee sus hombros, su espalda, besé su cuerpo semi desnudo y lo acaricié, pasamos otra noche apasionada, al despertar a la mañana siguiente, ella parecía exhausta, bueno, llegó cansada y yo le saqué el resto de las energías, hahaha, salí a buscar comida y me conseguí como un comedor de la división, me aproximo al cocinero.

- Buenas.  
- Buenos días, no eres de la división, pero ¿En qué puedo servirte?  
- ¿Pues, que tienes de comer?  
- Huevos, pan tostado, arroz, ramen, t...  
- ¿Ramen?  
- Pues el capitán Ukitake le gusta mucho el ramen y pues, lo comencé a hacer para él y ahora muchos de la división lo comen.  
- ¿A Rukia le gusta?  
- Si, casi siempre come eso.  
- Dame 2 platos entonces.  
- Con gusto, si vas con la teniente pues lleva té verde, allí tenemos.  
- Ah, gracias.

Esperé la comida y la llevé a donde Rukia, la puse en una mesa cerca de la cama y la levanté.

- Oye Rukia.  
- ¿Ah...?  
- Son las 3 pm y no se ha presentado para sus deberes, teniente Kushiki.  
- ¿¡Qué, tan tarde!?  
- Hahahaha.  
- ¡Ichigo!  
- Al menos te levantaste, ah por cierto, traje comida y...  
- ¿"Y..."?  
- Babeas, haha.  
- Deja de molestarme, que malo.  
- Buen provecho.  
- ¡Estoy hablando!

Comencé a comer como si nada, ella comió también cuando vio que no le prestaba atención a su lloriqueo, haha, no habíamos terminado de comer cuando de nuevo pasó, esa presencia tan exageradamente poderosa, una presión espiritual inundó el Seiretei, todos salimos a ver lo que sucedía, corrimos al origen de la presión espiritual, creímos que era Aizen, pero otro hueco en el cielo apareció, sobre la corte y otros de donde salían hollows.

- ¡Hola a todos, soy el gran Szayel Aporro Grantz!, ¡Aizen-Sama, venimos por usted!

Fue cuando esa cosa cayó el cielo, unos metros de la corte, un dragón gigante, con piel blanca y brillante, parecía de metal, dientes inmensos y cola tan larga como su cuello.

- ¡No dejes que nadie se acerque Leviatán!

- Bajan un tipo con un parche y una hoz y ese sujeto que daba las órdenes con cabello rosado, entraron al recinto y sacaron al rato, unos 3 minutos a Aizen, estaba con la herida de su pecho como cubierta pero sin sanar, como si la hubiese cubierto con algún tipo de materia que creó con su reiatsu y de resto se veía quemado, lo llevaban cargado, volaron hacía el hueco y Aizen gritó con lo que le salía de voz, era grave pero débil.

- ¡La sociedad de almas caerá, ahora mismo!, ¡Leviatán!

Rugió ese dragón gigante y su presión espiritual era esa que siempre sentimos cuando llega Aizen, no era el propio Aizen, era esa súper criatura suya, su poder debe ser exagerado, el capitán Shunsui llegó y le gritó a Aizen a la distancia.

- ¡Nos rendimos!

¿¡Qué!?

- Continuará -

Capítulo dedicado a Rubi Mendiola ~


End file.
